One New Years Night
by scaryisawesome
Summary: My name is Penny Rigby, and I have lived in Liverpool since I was 11. I have known John Lennon basically my whole life. This is my story about my life in Liverpool with John and his band. This is my story of how I lived through a hectic life with John, Paul, George, Ringo, Cynthia, Pattie, Jane, Yoko and the rest of Beatlemania. 1957-1990 M for drug references and usage.
1. Chapter 1

"Lennon! You are crazy!" I screamed as I held onto the bus with all my strength.

The boy across me laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me closer as his friend laughed. He held my right hand and I held the bus with the other one.

"Oh come on Penny! You love doing this! Besides we are almost to our stop!" He yelled over the wind as the bus picked up speed again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed it would be over soon. I don't know how this boy talks me into this _every time_! Finally I felt the bus slow down and stop with a jerk. I shakily let go of John's hand and slid down the side onto the bus stop awning and hopped onto the ground.

The two boys landed next to me and laughed. John put his arm around me and chuckled. "Awe come on Penny, you love bus surfing."

I shrugged his arm off of me and looked up at the top of the double decker bus I had just moments ago been sitting on. I shook my head. "No John, no I do not…"

The other boy laughed and pulled out a cigarette and handed one to John. He offered me one and I shook my head. We walked down the street and a blond girl approached us. John smiled and walked up to her. "Hey Cyn, you missed out on all the fun!" John said winking at me.

Cynthia scoffed and looked at me smiling. "You think I'm crazy enough to let you con me into your stupid bus surfing? No way John." She walked over to me. "Sorry Penny, you are one brave soul." She winked at me and walked back over to John who draped his arm over her shoulder and walked ahead of us.

The other boy leaned over to me. "How long have they been together?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno, I met John when I was eleven and she met him like a few years after that…I don't know though Pete." I said smiling at him.

Pete took a drag of his cigarette. "How old's John now? Seventeen since October?"I nodded and Pete looked up doing the math in his head. "So I guess they have been dating well over three years."

I chuckled. "Geez, they should just get married now."

Pete laughed and we both followed John and Cynthia down the side walk. As we walked for a while we came across the old church yard where John's band _The Quarrymen_ practiced. John stopped suddenly and slapped his forehead.

"Oh shit Pete! Did you call back that bird about the gig tonight for the new year party?" John said looking at Pete behind him.

The drummer ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Shit, I told Gary to do that!"

John groaned and let go of Cynthia. "I gotta go. Gary never gets anythin' done." He looked at Pete. "Come on Pete lets go."

Cynthia chuckled as we watched the boys sprint down the sidewalk, cussing at each other as they ran. "Those boys are somethin, aren't they Penny?"

I crossed my arms and nodded. I looked at Cynthia as we started walking down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the boys. "So Cyn, are you going to the party?"

Cynthia nodded her head. "I would never miss one of John's shows!" She said smiling.

I chuckled at her excitement. "Well I guess I'll see you there, unless John thinks I'm too young…"

Cynthia giggled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Penny you're only two years younger than him. He won't care; I mean you two have known each other since you were little kids! You are like his best friend!"

I smiled. "Thanks Cyn."

She smiled back and lifted up her purse. "Did you bring your money like I asked you to?"

I smirked. "You bet." I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my wallet.

Cynthia jumped up a few times and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the line of shops downtown. We approached my mother's dress shop and walked through the door causing the bells that hung on the door handle to ring.

My mother's head popped up from behind the counter. "Hello girls!" We both waved to my mom and she dropped behind the counter again. "Tell me f you need any help! I'm just trying to fix this stupid register!" She shouted from her spot behind the register.

Cynthia and I began looking around at all the dresses. We both had planned to somehow loose the boys, which had been done unexpectedly fast, and then go get some new dresses for the party tonight.

As I looked though the dresses Cynthia ran to the dressing room with a very nice red dress in her hand. I laughed at her excitement. I couldn't seem to find a good enough dress for my taste.

I really preferred wearing pants when I was around the house and when I was with John but society preferred I wore a dress like most women.

I finally found a blue dress that caught my eye quickly. It was light blue with a white belt around the middle and the sleeves just fell below the shoulder and the neck was cut into a wide V shape. I grabbed it and walked to the dressing rooms. I stripped my jeans, shirt and jacket off replacing it with the dress. I stepped into the dress and pulled it up over my arms and reached behind me to zip it up. I walked out of the room and Cynthia immediately smiled.

"Penny! That's the one!" She said almost dropping her dress in excitement.

I twirled and smiled. "You think so? Not too fancy or anything like that?" I asked.

Cynthia shook her head still smiling like a maniac. "No way, you look fantastic! What do you think Ms. Rigby?" Cynthia shouted over to mom behind the counter.

Mom was already looking over to us and she was smiling just as wide as Cynthia. She clasped her hand together and sighed. "It looks magnificent honey!"

I blushed a bit; I didn't fancy being the center of attention, funny thing from a girl who wears the wrong cloths and sticks out like a sore thumb. I smoothed the skirt out and walked back to the dressing rooms.

After we payed my mom, who had given us twenty percent off, we walked back to my house. I waved goodbye to Cynthia and walked inside my house. I closed the door and came face to face with my brother in a cowboy hat and a black sash around his eyes with holes cut into them. He bopped me on the head with his plastic sword and laughed mischievously.

"Tonto! Hurry that outlaw The Evil Sister has arrived in _our town_! We must fight back!" my brother screamed to his friend who came running out with a fake tomahawk and a bunch of feathers taped to his head.

The both started smacking me with their fake weapons and I groaned and just stood there. "Jamie! Stop, I have to look good for the party tonight! So please….DONT COVER ME WITH BRUSES!" I yelled as I stomped up the stairs. Jamie looked at his friend and shrugged and they both ran out into the back yard.

**Later that night…**

I was in my dress, my heels were on, my hair was curled, and my face was mad up and very pretty. I was ready for the party! I looked at the clock and sighed. It was eight thirty. Cynthia was five minutes late. Finally I heard a car horn honk and I ran out the door.

"Be back by one young lady!" My mom yelled as I ran out the door. She knew it was a new year's party and knew I was going to be out past twelve.

"I will! Love you mom!" I yelled. I got in the car next to Pete in the back. I was puzzled, John was driving and Cynthia was in the passenger's seat. "John, why aren't you guys at the party already?"

John sighed. "We don't actually play until eleven…" John said grumpily.

Cynthia chuckled. "They were replaced by a better band." We laughed and John roared the engine and sped off to the party.

When we finally got to the party John left with Cynthia to go dance and Pete went off to find some girl to flirt with. I stood there awkwardly as the other adults and teenagers danced and talked around me. I took small awkward sips of my drink when the band that was on the stage now announced it was time for a slow dance so grab a partner. I looked around and, defeated, backed up against the wall. I sighed and saw Cynthia and John dancing. Cynthia whispered something to John and he looked over and me. He nodded to Cynthia and walked over to me letting Cynthia walk off to dance with someone else.

"Hey Penny." He said smiling at me. I nodded in acknowledgement to him and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." I said and he led me over to the dance floor. He grabbed my right hand and placed his other on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. I looked John over and noticed he was actually in a suit and a bowtie. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He said arching an eyebrow as he twirled me.

"You're dressed so…not John like…" I said smirking.

He sighed. "I know, and as much as I _hate_ it, this _is_ a nice party so I had to dress up nice." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Plus Cynthia likes it a lot."

I rolled my eyes and looked over his shoulder. I suddenly caught eyes with a boy about my age that was looking at me from the side of the dance floor. He waved and I instantly blushed. John must have noticed because he looked over his shoulder making the boy look away in embarrassment.

"Ooo, looks like you got yourself an admirer Penny." John said smirking at me. "Go dance with him."

I shook my head. "I don't know him John!"

John rolled his eyes. "Fine." He let go of my waist and dragged me in the direction of the boy. I struggled to get away but before I knew I was in front of the boy. John smiled at him mischievously. "My sister here saw you lookin' at her and she would _love _to dance with you!"

The boy was blushing intensely and looking at me apologetically. "Oh well I-."

John cut him off. "Here ya go. Have fun you two." He shoved me towards him and walked off to find Cynthia.

I wanted to kill him at that moment. I looked at the boy who was smiling at me. "I'm sorry about that." I said.

I boy shook his head. "It's alright. I would like to dance with you though…I mean if that's okay."

I nodded and the boy took my hand and walked me to the dance floor. He held me the same way John did and we started swaying to the music. I noticed how tall this boy was, he was at least two inches taller than me. I felt awkward and started some small talk. "So, what's your name?"

"James Paul McCartney." He stated simply. "But you can just call me Paul, and yours?"

"Penny. Penny Rigby." I said smiling. Paul twirled me and caught me swiftly. I was impressed. "You are a wonderful dancer Paul."

Paul chuckled flipping some of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "My mother insisted I learn. She said it was the only way to impress a woman."

I chuckled. "Well she was right, I'm sure impressed."

Paul smiled ear to ear and his hazel eyes sparkled with happiness. "Why thank you."

We continued to dance and the clock started ringing. It was eleven, I looked around and saw John's band begin to set up onstage. Paul pointed on stage and squeezed my hand. "Hey it's your brother! That's cool that he's in a band."

I smiled. "Yeah, but he's not my brother. We are just friends."

Paul blushed. "Oh, sorry."

John slung his guitar over his shoulder and stepped up to the microphone and the other boys started tuning theirs. "Ello, ello, ello! My name is John Lennon and this is my band, The Quarrymen. And hopefully, we are gonna kick up this party and make this a rockin new year!" and with that John stepped away from the microphone and started with _That'll Be the Day_.

The crowd started swaying and hopping to the music and the teenagers went crazy. Paul grabbed my hands and we both started swinging to the music. I was smiling like an idiot and Paul was almost as ecstatic as me. When the song ended if felt like it was one hundred degrees inside there. Paul and I were both sweating.

"Wanna go outside for some fresh air?" I asked smiling.

Paul nodded and we walked out in front into the cool night air. It was only five minutes until the New Year, 1957. I breathed out and Paul lit a cigarette he had pulled from his coat pocket. He took a drag and puffed the smoke out between his lips.

"So, you ready for 1957?" I asked to break the silence then mentally hitting myself for asking such a stupid question.

Paul shrugged and held the cigarette between his thumb and index finger. "Dunno, probably will be just as uneventful as this one was. Nothing ever happens here…"

I sighed. "Probably." We heard some excited shouts from inside the building and people counting down from ten. I thought about going back inside but decided not to because of the heat; I also liked standing alone with Paul. He was quite cute.

"You know what they say." Paul said to me and I looked at him arching an eyebrow. "When midnight hits on a new year you have to give someone a new year's kiss."

I instantly felt my heart stop right there. Was he suggesting we kiss? Did he _want_ to kiss me? Just a hormonal fifteen year old that had _never_ kissed anyone before?

As the partygoers hit five, Paul began to lean in closer to me and I panicked. Right as the people screamed Happy New Year and Paul's lips were only a breath away from my own, I ran. I let out a tiny shriek and ran as fast as I could into the lady's washroom and stared into my reflection's eyes when I got there.

I splashed a bit of water on my cheeks and tried to slow my heart rate. I stood there for a while then I slapped my forehead. I just ran away from possibly the only New Years kiss I would ever receive in my teenage life by one of the only cute boys in Liverpool! I groaned and slid down the wall onto the bathroom floor my knee length dress pooling out around me and held my head in my hands. Sometimes, I hated being so freaking shy!

**Hello everyone! I hope you will all enjoy this new story! Yes the Beatles WILL be in it but it might be a while until Ringo and George come into the story! But hopefully you will all enjoy it! :)**

**Have a great summer! **

**~Stay Classy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later…**

School had started long ago and Paul and I had become close friends, the awkwardness of the night of new years behind us.

I sighed taking in the Sunday morning atmosphere. I tucked my hands behind my head as I was lying in the grass. I closed my eyes and smiled as the sun warmed my skin. My short sleeved shirt lifted up a bit exposing my belly. I heard the grass rustle next to me and I didn't even bat an eye. I knew who it was.

"Hey John." I said my eyes still closed.

"Am I that predictable?" He asked pulling out a few blades of grass as he sat down. I nodded and he sighed. "Well, I _am_ getting old."

I opened one eye and rolled onto my side arching an eyebrow. "John, you're eighteen." He shrugged and I laughed sitting up and scotching closer to him.

He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed my shoulder slightly rocking me. "How long have I known you?"

I counted in my head. "Six years." I chuckled a bit. "Damn, you _are_ old."

He punched my shoulder lightly and smiled. "Shut it kid. I can still beat you up." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He laughed and we both turned our heads to the sound of someone approaching us.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Cynthia chuckled as she approached us. "Sometimes I wonder how old you actually are Lennon." She said with a wink.

John laughed and patted the ground next to him, her dress pooling around her, she sat down next to him and he put his arm around her letting go of me. John started rattling off jokes and Cynthia and I were rolling on the ground as we laughed. We all heard the sound of high heels approaching but paid no mind to it. The heels stopped and we all looked up to find a very pretty curly red haired woman standing above us. She was wearing a poke-a-dotted red and white dress with red high heels on. She smiled at us.

"Hello girls." She said smiling brightly.

Cynthia and I waved smiling back at her. We both stood up leaving John on the ground alone. "Morning Julia." I said warmly.

Cynthia hugged her and backed away closer to me. "Nice to see you again."

We all looked at John waiting for him to greet his mom who recently resurfaced into his life, but he just stayed there on the ground pulling out chunks of the grass. Julia looked at John with nervous eyes. "Hello John." She said trying to get her son to look at her.

He briefly looked up at her and nodded. "Hi mum." He said coldly.

Julia sighed and looked back at us. "I went to Mimi's but she said you were all over here. I wanted to know if you all would like to come over for dinner. Bobby isn't home so you can bring the band if you would like." She said. She looked as if she was almost begging.

John looked with his eyes narrowed up as if to say something but Cynthia cut him off. "We would _love_ to Julia." She said looking at John sternly.

John looked at Cynthia in surprised but then back down. I smiled at Cynthia and nodded. "Yeah, I'll give the boys a ring now!" I excused myself and ran inside to the study so I could avoid the awkwardness of the whole situation.

After ringing all the boys up the only one who agreed to the dinner was Paul. I silently thanked God for that because Pete was sure to start something if he came. I heard Cynthia and John come in and climb the stairs. The both walked into the study where I was and John collapsed onto the desk chair. Cynthia sat down on the couch and I leaned against the wall. We were all silent for a while until John spoke.

"Why did you do that?" He asked looking at Cynthia his eyes holding a look of confusion and anger.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes at John. "She's your mum John."

John scoffed. "Yeah, some mum to be gone for seventeen years and then just turn up out of the blue with a step dad and a bunch of fuckin siblings!" John said his anger rising. He was quiet for a moment. "She isn't my mum."

Cynthia sighed and looked at me and I shrugged. The doorbell rang and I ran down stairs to go get it. I opened the door to find Paul sitting on my front porch steps. He turned to look at me and smiled, standing up dusting off his pants. "Hey Penny, you okay?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

I nodded and motioned for him to step inside. "John's a little agitated right now. You wanna come up? It's kinda tense up there."

Paul shrugged and nodded. "Why not, I'm sure he'll be okay soon."

We walked upstairs, John and Cynthia hadn't moved and I sat down next to Cynthia and Paul took my place on the wall. "Hey John, how ya doin?" Paul said placing a hand on his shoulder.

John slapped his hand off of his shoulder. "I'm not a baby McCartney; I can take care of myself." Paul looked at John taken aback and stepped back. We were all staring at John; he sighed and stepped towards Paul. "I'm sorry, I just….need some time." He looked at us and sighed again. "I'll meet you guys at Julia's at five, I'm gonna take a walk." With that he walked out the door, down the stairs and outside.

Cynthia let out a long sigh. "Well, its four thirty, we should probably head over there now." I nodded and Paul shrugged.

"What about John?" Paul asked as we walked won the stairs.

I shrugged. "He said he would meet us. Let's hope he keeps his word, for Julia's sake."

Her house was only a few blocks over, close to the boardwalk. We climbed the front porch steps and Paul rang the doorbell. We heard some shuffling and the door swung open. Cynthia looked us over smiling wide but she suddenly frowned. She seemed out of breath. "Where…where's John?"

Cynthia smiled lightly. "He will be here later. He wanted to take a walk." Julia's eyes dropped. "I promise." Cynthia said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Julia smiled a bit and stepped aside. "Well, let's not dwell on John's absence. Won't you come in?"

We all walked in and Paul was immediately drawn to a banjo sitting in the corner of the room. He smiled and touched the neck. "Julia, I never knew you played!" He said excitedly. Julia chuckled and walked over to Paul nodding.

"I love to play." She paused, picking up the instrument and started strumming. I stood there and watched as she strummed away at a very southern American poppy tune. Paul grabbed me and started dancing with me as Cynthia laughed and I grabbed her hand. We all started dancing like idiots and laughing tremendously as Julia strummed and stamped her foot.

As Paul, Cynthia and I were dancing I saw someone standing in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and focused in on the person. It was John. We all stopped including Julia. She smiled ear to ear and ran over to John dropping the banjo.

"John you finally showed!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stood there and slowly let his arms wrap around her waist. He was a little taller than Julia so she was resting her head on her shoulder. I saw corners of his lips slightly twitch into a small smile. I smiled at the scene and tapped Paul. _Let's go._ I mouthed and we all walked out including Cynthia who was crying at the scene.

A few minutes later I heard John and Julia come in. They were holding hands. I smiled and Cynthia ran to the bathroom to fix her smeared makeup. Julia told us to sit down at the table and she pulled out the most magnificent looking chicken I had ever seen. My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I actually was. Paul licked his lips from his spot next to me and John sat down next to Cynthia who had come back from the restroom. Julia set the chicken in the middle of the table next to mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. She sat down at the end of the table and smiled.

"Dig in!" She said lifting her hands showcasing the meal for us.

John didn't hesitate; he and Paul dove in like sharks on a reef. Cynthia and I watched as Paul and John swallowed their food without chewing. John paused and looked up at us arching an eyebrow, chicken was handing from his mouth. "…What?" He asked with a full mouth of food.

"Eww!" Cynthia said laughing.

Paul was about to say something but instead let out a giant belch quickly covering his mouth his eyes wide with surprise. We were all silent until Julia started laughing and we all followed her laughing, John almost falling out of his chair. Julia lifted an eyebrow. "You boys are crazy."

"I conquer!" I said still laughing.

After dinner we were all dancing again, this time Paul was playing a guitar that was in the corner of the room. John was dancing with Julia and I was dancing with Cynthia. I looked up at the clock and saw it was eleven. We were having so much fun I had lost track of time. I tapped Cynthia's shoulder.

"I gotta go it's eleven." I said over Paul's strumming.

She nodded. "Me too. Hey Julia, we have to get going, it was a lovely night. Thank you for having us over!" She said giving her a hug. Julia smiled and I gave her a hug too.

"You all can come over any time you want! My door is always open!" Julia said with a smile.

Paul stood up and set the guitar down. "I gotta run too. Dad's gonna have a fit."

John walked over to us and smiled. "I'm gonna stay for a while. Cyn, tell Mimi for me." Cynthia nodded and kissed John. We all walked out and down the side walk. Cynthia walked in the other direction towards John's house. Paul and I walked alone.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked.

I nodded and looked up at the moon. "Ooo, full moon. That's when all the lunatics come out." I said winking at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're weird."

I smiled and we were silent for a while, I broke the silence. "Hey Paul?" He looked at me. "Do you think you guys are gonna make it big someday?"

Paul chuckled. "I dunno, I mean I've dreamed about it but I doubt it will ever happen to us. I mean, to get famous like Elvis or somethin, would be really cool but no one cares about little old Liverpool."

I sighed. "Yeah, that would be cool though. You never know though." He chuckled and nodded. We got to my house and he walked up the steps with me. All the lights inside were off and I expected to get hell tomorrow morning for being out so late. I turned and faced Paul who was smiling.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Penny." He said sticking out his hand for a shake.

I arched an eyebrow and smiled. I hugged him instead and pulled away. He was looking at me surprised and blushing like a strawberry. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. "Yes, well, goodbye Penny." He said awkwardly as he descended my steps.

"Bye Paul!" I said chuckling as he jogged away towards his house.

**Hello! I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I will be updating my Your Voice story soon I've just been trying to start this one up a little bit. There will be a chapter up soon, but yes surprisingly I DO have a life outside of Fan Fiction. ;) **

**~Stay Classy**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Christmas morning and I was rudely awoken by a very cold clump of snow landing on my face. I jumped, ending up on the floor with my covers cascading over my bed onto my head. I groaned and someone lifted the covers up and looked at me laughing.

"Happy Christmas sleeping beauty!" John said giving me a toothy grin.

I grumbled and stood up causing the covers to fall off me onto the floor. Paul and Pete were behind John smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Why are you _all_ in my room?"

John sat down on my bed. "Your mum wanted us to wake you up, says she's got presents for all of us downstairs. Mimi's here too." He said studying his fingernails.

I arched and eyebrow. "Fine, let me get dressed at least." I said realizing I was only in my nightgown. It wasn't inappropriate, I was just not dressed for the company of my friends. "Out you go."I said herding them all out of my bedroom door. I sighed in relief when they left and walked over to my dresser where I pulled out my jeans and my blue short sleeved shirt. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and skipped makeup all together. No one would care. I threw on my black converse, skipped down stairs, jumping the last two steps and walked into the living room where everyone was around the Christmas tree.

"It's about time." John said in an overly dramatic tone.

My mom laughed and motioned me in. "Come on, hurry we're going to start with the presents now!" I sat down in between John and Pete on the floor. I leaned over to Pete. "Where's Paul?"

Pete shrugged. "Bathroom." He said simply.

My mom pulled out a few presents and handed one to each of us. Pete and John eyed their presents eagerly. I smiled at how excited John was even though he was almost nineteen. "Penny, Pete, these are both from John." She said smiling.

I looked over to Pete. "You first."

He smiled excitedly and eyed the small box. It was almost as long as the length from his fingers to his elbow. Pete started ripping through the gift paper and smiled excitedly, ripping open the small cardboard box. He pulled out the gift, his smile faded and he looked at John with a very unimpressed expression. "Wow…drumsticks, how original. Thanks John…" He looked around and flipped John off when no one was looking.

I laughed and grabbed my box. It was big but not too huge. "My turn!" I shouted excitedly as I tore through the paper. I opened the box and my smile spread ear to ear. I pulled out the black leather jacket that was lying inside. But this wasn't just any leather jacket. _This _leather jacket was John's lucky leather jacket. I _loved_ this jacket and always begged John if I could wear it, and now it was mine! I stood up and pulled the jacket over my shoulders. It was a bit big but I would grow into it.

"You like it?" John asked standing up in front to me.

I dove at him wrapping my arms around him. "Like it? John, I LOVE it! Thank you so much! But this is your lucky jacket! Why would you-?"

He cut me off when Paul entered the room. "Paul! Open you present!" John ran over to the tree and threw a small envelope at him.

Paul arched an eyebrow. "This from you?" He asked slowly ripping the envelope open. John nodded and Paul pulled out a piece of folded up notebook paper. He read it to himself and as he read the lines his eyes began to get wider. He suddenly looked up at John smiling like a maniac. "Are you serious?" He asked excitedly.

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

Pete tore the letter away from Paul who was too stunned to react. He started jumping up and down and laughing like an idiot. "Woo-hoo! That's amazing!" I was completely confused and I was about to ask what the hell was going on but my mom beat me to it.

"What are you all jumping around for?" She asked.

Paul looked at her and smiled. "We are going Hamburg for three weeks! John got us a gig there!" He said excitedly.

My mom smiled. "Oh! Good for you boys!"

Everyone was mingling, excited, except for me. I was stuck with one thought running through my head. _I was going to be alone… _I stood up abruptly and excused myself and ran out the door as tears began to sneak down my cheeks. I wiped them away in fear of my reputation. I never cried in front of John. But he wasn't here now. He wasn't going to be for three weeks. I noticed I was now at the dock, so I sat down on the edge of the board walk and dangled my feet off the edge above the water. I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. I groaned as the tears began to stop. I heard feet approaching next to me and I didn't even look over. I didn't care who it was, besides I already knew. "John I'm sorry I-."

"Seems you aren't as good as they say." I looked up and saw Paul standing above me. "I'm not John." He smiled and sat down next to me his feet hovering centimeters above the water. He sighed and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and sighed looking off at the boats sailing by as the wind blew strongly, causing my pony tail to wave around. "I'm sorry Paul, I don't mean to be a bad sport about all of this but, I just don't know how everything will be when you are all gone….for three weeks!"

Paul chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You know, it's only three weeks. And besides I'm sure John will write to you, hell, I'll even write to you!"

I looked up at him, a hopeful smile spreading across my face. "Really?"

He nodded and tucked a stray piece of hair that must have fallen out of my hair band behind my ear. My heart jumped at this and I immediately scolded myself mentally for acting like a hormonal thirteen year old. I forced a smile and tried to a blush I knew was creeping up on my cheeks. Paul leaned back using his arms to support him. "I'll write every day Penny." He said looking at me.

For some reason I found this very satisfying. I smiled and copied his position. "Good and I'll write back."

He laughed. "I would hope so." He paused for a moment then sighed sitting up. "You know we are leaving tomorrow, right?" I nodded sadly and he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. My heart jumped again causing me to get angry at myself once more. He chuckled and pointed to a small fishing boat. "You know, when I was little I wanted to be a fisherman."

I smiled and looked up at him. "Really? Why did you change your mind?"

He shifted keeping his arm around me. "When my mum died, I really had no way of expressing myself so I started writing poetry and I loved it. My mom used to say; _All you need to do to make a song is add a tune to the poem!_ That's when I realized I could express myself through the songs I wrote." He looked at me and blushed. "Ha-ha, sorry for that. I got a tad carried away…"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I like listening to you."

Paul smiled. "Thanks Penny." He looked over the dock and let go of me. I found myself suddenly unhappy by the missing contact. "We should head back." He offered down a hand for me, I took it and he pulled me up. It was a few moments before we let go of each other's hand.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah let's get home."

**The next day…**

I walked down the street to the dock sadly. I wanted to get there and John you yell; _we got you! No one is leaving! _But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I approached the dock and could see the boys loading their bags into the boat. I squinted my eyes to keep tears from falling down my cheeks but failed as they dripped down. I walked up to the dock and stopped. My hair was waving widely in the sea wind and it was in my eyes but I didn't care. I could see the outline of someone approaching me, the dragged the hair out of my face and smiled.

"Why the tears Penny?" The boy in front of me asked.

I shrugged. "Tears of joy I guess Stuart, I can finally get some peace." I joked to the bassist trying to keep myself from crying.

He laughed and opened his arms for a hug. "Come 'er." He said and I wrapped my arms around him. I really never hung out with Stu but I still would miss him. We pulled apart, said our goodbyes and he walked onto the boat.

Pete looked over at me and blew me a kiss. "Bye Penny!" He yelled as he boarded the boat. Pete wasn't much of a touchy touchy person, unless it was with a girl. That wasn't me of course.

"Bye Pete!" I yelled waving to him.

Then, the one I was dreading the most walked up to me. Lennon. He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck as I bawled into his chest. He chuckled sadly and I felt something drip on my head. I looked up and saw the tough man I had grown up with was crying as he looked down at me, which only caused more tears to cascade down my cheeks. I hugged him tighter and forced a smile. "You had better write Lennon." I said trying to sound tough.

He chuckled wiping away tears. "I dunno, I'm kinda mad you made me cry now." We both laughed and he sighed. "Yeah, I will Penn. I will." We pulled apart and he walked off.

I sighed looking down attempting to fix my smeared makeup. "You look fine Penny." I groaned at the voice knowing I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him. I looked up and came face to face with Paul. He smiled sadly at me.

My lips curled into a sad smile. "Hey James…"

He smirked at me and arched an eyebrow. "That sad, huh?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. "Don't be, I'll write every day. It'll be like we're all still here."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said. The boat let out a low, loud bellow and I looked at Paul, my heart started racing realizing that was the call to get onboard. I shook my head. "You should stay you know…you should all stay."

Paul shook his head. "Penny…"

"I know, I know….I just thought it was worth a try…" I said sadly. I looked up at the boat and saw John pacing impatiently. I chuckled and looked at Paul. "You should probably get going."

Paul nodded and tightened the hug before walking off. I watched him step on the ramp then stop looking back at me. I waved and he looked down before turning back and sprinting towards me. I was about to yell at him that John was going to be pissed if he didn't get on the ship but before I could do anything he planted a kiss on my cheek, closer to the corner of my mouth, leaving me speechless. I looked at him stunned and he smiled. He ran back to the boat boarding it without a word. I touched the spot where I could still feel his lips and the boat sailed away.

"Bye Penny!"

I looked up and saw all the boys waving to me from the boat. I smiled as more tears ran down my cheeks. "Bye boys! See you in three weeks!" I yelled as I waved back. I turned around and wiped the tears away as I made my way back home, still touching my cheek, smiling like a lunatic.

**Hello everyone! **

**Hope you are all doing wonderful and I hope you like the chapter! This one focuses on Paul and Penny mostly so I hope you all enjoyed that. George and Ringo will be making their way into it soon. And yes I know George went to Hamburg too but I'm leaving him out for a reason. ;) **

**~Stay Classy **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since I had last seen the boys and I was awaiting their arrival anxiously. I was walking down the sidewalk and the wind was whistling past. I was in a dress today since I was going to help my mom with the shop. My skirt was waving widely in the fast wind so I started to jog. I was having trouble because I hadn't tied my hair up today to it was blowing in my face and causing me to stumble. And finally I tripped over my self and fell onto my face, spilling my purse everywhere. I let out a small yelp as my face came in contact with the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" I heard a voice and someone running up to me. I felt someone pull me up by the shoulders. I looked over to see a boy a bit younger than myself bending over to pick up my spilled things. He herded the things back into my purse and handed it to me. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

I nodded and rubbed my jaw. I had a feeling there would be a bruise there tomorrow. The boy had long greased up hair which was flipped up in the front a lot like The Teddy Boys. He dressed very similar to John just with black jeans. He gave me a crooked smile and held out his hand.

"George Harrison." He said and I shook his hand.

"Penny Rigby. Thanks for the help George." I said and rubbed my jaw again.

He smiled and pulled out a rubber band from his pocket. "Here." He handed it to me. "You can tie your hair up with this."

I took the band and tied my hair into a bun with it. I thought for a moent, this kids name seems really familiar. Then I remembered why. "Thanks." I smiled and readjusted my purse on my shoulder. "You said your name was George Harrison?" He nodded. "Do you know Paul McCartney?"

He nodded again. "Been school mates for ever it seems like. Why?"

I shrugged and started walking again, George followed by my side. "I just remember him mentioning you one time. I knew your name seemed familiar."

George chuckled. "Yeah, I think I've heard about you once or twice. I mean you're the only American girl he's mentioned that I can think of so I guess it has to be you." We both laughed. "So where ya headed? If you don't mind me asking."

I shrugged. "I don't, I'm just going down the street to my moms dress shop."

George nodded and pulled out a cigarette box. He pulled one out and placed it in-between his lips. He offered the box to me. "Want one?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't smoke."

He smirked, putting the box back in his back pocket. "Don't smoke? Why not?" I blushed. No one's ever asked me why I didn't smoke before. He frowned. "Sorry I didn't mean anything-."

I shook my head. "It's fine; I've had breathing problems since I was a little kid. Every time I've tried to smoke, well…it didn't end too good."

George nodded. "Oh, well that's too bad. So where are you from, I mean, before you moved to Liverpool?"

We approached the shop and I opened the door and walked in after grabbing George's cigarette and pulling it out from his mouth. "Cant smoke in the shop. Mom's rules." I said and I threw it on the ground. George frowned. "And I'm from New York. We had to leave after my dad died when my mom's dress shop went out of business."

"Oh I'm sorry. I know how that is, my mum had a hard time finding a job too." He looked around the shop. "But it seems like you guys have turned around huh?"

I smiled. "Yeah, hmm, looks like moms in the back. Wanna help at the register?" George smiled and nodded. We both walked back behind the register right as my mom walked out. "Morning mom." I said.

Mom looked at me, then George, and back to me. "Morning, who's your friend Penny? I don't believe we've met before."

George walked up to mom and gave her a crooked grin. "George Harrison, nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand and my mom shook it.

"Nice to meet you too George, I'm Penny's mom, but you can call me Eleanor." She said smiling then turned to me. "Holler if you kids need anything. I'll be in the back sewing." And with that she walked back though the office door.

George raised his eyebrows. "Your mum makes these dresses?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she is really good isn't she?" I chuckled. "I can't sew worth shit."

George laughed. "Me neither."

My mom came back out with a pink dress in her hand. She hung it on one of the racks and smiled proudly. It was a pretty dress with a red sash around the waist, high, and the collar. Nothing I would wear, pink wasn't my color. I clapped and so did George. "Another amazing work of art." I said winking at her.

George nodded. "Yeah, that's really impressive Mrs. Rigby."

Mom curtsied. "Oh stop you two. And didn't I tell you to call me Eleanor, Mr. Harrison?" George nodded. "Alright then." She winked at him and walked over to me. "By the way Penny, a letter came for you today. I bet it's from John." She pulled an envelope out of her sewing apron and handed it to me.

I took it and quickly ripped it open. Sure enough it was John's handwriting on the piece of folded notebook paper. Along with the letter a picture of all the boys in front of a railroad car with their instruments, dressed similar to George was tucked inside. I smiled and began reading the letter aloud.

_Dear Penny,_

_ First thing, Hamburg is VERY trashy! I've never slept with rats until now. They are making us sleep under the club in the basement WITH the rodents! Pete had a fit when we got here and almost beat the owner to a pulp. Thankfully we stopped him before he could get his hands on him after telling him we would be moving to a better club in a few days Anyways; we all miss you a lot. Paul won't stop asking if we've received any letters from you… horny bastard. I have been trying to call Cyn in New York but they keep saying I cant make long distance calls like that, I want to die. And even worse Stu might stay here with some bird named Astrid to paint so we might lose our ONLY bass player. But enough about me, I hope everything is going okay back in little ole Liverpool. For once I miss that crumby old town. I really miss Mimi actually, and don't worry, I've written to her every chance I get. But on a more interesting note, some news has just been brought to my attention at this very moment as I'm writing to you. Apparently Paul and Pete have been thrown in jail for lighting a condom on fire that they hung on the wall at the club we are moving from. God if they get deported I will kill them. I had better go bail them out some how so unfortunately this letter will have to be cut short. See you soon. _

_ John _

_P.S. Tell Julia hi for me and that I miss her a lot. _

I was smiling ear to ear. George was laughing. "Oh Paulie, that's classic!"

I rolled my eyes and hugged the letter to my chest. I looked at the date of the letter and noticed it was dated a day ago. My mom tapped me on the shoulder. "If you guys want to go outside and hang around you can. Today looks like a slow day, I can handle the shop."

I smiled. "Really, you sure mom?"

Mom nodded. "Yeah, go on. Just don't be home late." We both nodded and ran out the door. I stuffed the letter in my coat pocket since I had forgotten my purse all together. George took out another cigarette and lit it puffing smoke out between his lips. I looked at him. I secretly kind of admired him, for the way he looked. He dressed so…cool!

He looked at me and smirked. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

I looked down blushing and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I just think…" _Ugh…how do I say this?_ "…you look cool. You would fit in John's band great." I was blushing even harder now.

George laughed. "Ya think so? I've really wanted to be in it but I haven't got the guts to ask." George shrugged and took another drag.

I laughed. "Really, what do you play?"

We approached the board walk and the sea air sent became stronger. George walked up to the wooden railing lining the board walk and leaned against it. "I play guitar. I've been playin since I was ten."

I nodded and stood in front of him with my arms crossed. "Oh? That's cool."

George rested his right elbow on the railing behind him and crossed his legs. "Yeah, do you play?"

I scoffed. "No way, I couldn't play an instrument if it depended on my life."

George chuckled and took another drag of his cigarette. "But I thought you were in John's band."

I shook my head. "No, I'm just his friend."

George nodded and looked out over the harbor and sighed. "I miss Paul; it's been so dull here without him." He laughed. "Well, duller than it usually is."

I smiled and chuckled. "Yeah me too. I _would_ be hanging out with John's girlfriend Cynthia but she's in America for the holiday." I sighed. "It's _pretty_ boring."

George nodded and threw his cigarette into the water. "I think I'm gonna audition for John. You know, them losing another guitar player and all."

I smirked. "But they aren't losing a _guitar_ player George; they're loosin a _bass_ player."

George shrugged. "Maybe someone else can pick up the bass. Paul says I have a good chance for guitar in the band."

I laughed. "Oh yeah? Who's going to play bass? Paul?"

George winked. "You never know." We both laughed.

**Ello my friends! **

**Yay Georgie!Hope this chapter was good for all of you! Your Voice will be updated soon…if you even care about that. I really like this story and I'm glad other people are enjoying it too! You guys keep me writing so I thank you all for your support, favorites and reviews! Thanks a bunch you guys! Oh and if anyone was wondering…the condom thing that Paul did **_**is**_** a true story. Funny huh? **

**~Stay Classy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two days later…**

"Penny! You're friends here!"

I ran down stairs and opened the front door. George was standing on the porch smiling at me with his guitar on his back. "Hey George."

"Hey Penn. You ready?" He asked holding up his guitar.

I nodded. "Hold on." I turned around and grabbed my jacket and ran out the door with George. I stuffed my hands in my jean's pockets and looked at George as we walked down the sidewalk. "So how much do these things cost?" I asked.

George shrugged. "Dunno, but when I bought mine it wasn't _that_ bad. Besides…he's my uncle, he won't charge us _that_ much. I got mine at a discount."

I scoffed. "I'm not related to you George." He shrugged and I smiled. "Alright then." We walked into the downtown area. People hurried past us on bikes and in cars. George pulled out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He lit it and took a drag blowing out smoke from in between his lips, the wind causing it to blow back into my face. I coughed and waved my hand around. He frowned. "Shit sorry Penny."

I forced a smile and held in another few coughs. "It okay. No worries George." I patted his shoulder and George pointed to a shop across the street with a sign waving above it.

"There it is! Come on!" He ran towards the shop and I followed. We stopped under the sign and I read it aloud.

"Maxwell's Silver Guitars. Creative." I said. George shrugged and threw his cigarette on the ground then stomped it out. We walked through the door and some bells rang on the door handle, just like in my moms shop. George smiled widely and walked along looking at the walls lined with guitars.

I looked around stunned. I had never seen so many guitars in one place before, and some of them were _really_ nice! A man in a gray suit approached us and shook George's hand and smiled at me. I assumed he owned the shop and was George's uncle. He was about my mom's age and he had bright eyes that sparkled but held a shadow of a rebel rock and roll artist. He reminded me of John.

"George! It's great to see ya again! Can I help ya with anythin'?" He asked with a strong Scottish accent.

George shrugged. "It's good to see you to Uncle Max, my friend here wants to start playin. Got anything for her?"

The man smiled and crossed his arms. "Cool, very cool. Well, ya look like a strong chick huh? Let's get ya something that fits yer personality, hmm?" He motioned us to follow him. He stopped in front of a black acoustic guitar that looked a lot like John's red one. He lifted it off the wall and handed it to me. "Try it out."

I propped my foot on a small stool in front of me and rested the guitar across my thigh in a _ready to play_ p_osition_ as John called it. I slowly dragged my thumb down all the strings, emitting a pretty descending string of notes and smiled widely. I looked at George and he nodded. "I think we got it."

George's uncle smiled and nodded. "I think so too."

George crossed his arms. "So how much for it?"

Max chuckled and patted George's shoulder. "Well, I'll give it to you for free since you're my favorite nephew and you help around the shop more than your sister. How's that sound?"

George and I were both stunned. "Are you serious?" George asked with wide eyes. The man nodded and George hugged him tightly then backed away. "Thanks so much Uncle Max!"

The man winked at me. "Just don't go off telling everyone I gave it to ya for nothin'!" We thanked him again and walked out the door. "Hey! I had better see you all on the tellie someday!" He yelled after us.

George and I laughed. "Yeah, like anyone from Liverpool's ever going to get _that _famous!"

I shrugged. "You never know, John's always saying _tomorrow never knows_." I said trying to mimic John's voice.

George laughed. "So, do ya wanna head back to my place and start in on that?" He asked pointing at the guitar on my back. "You can show off when John gets back!"

I smiled. "You bet! Let's get going."

We both ran down the street and I followed George when we got in his neighborhood. We passed Paul's house and stopped only two houses down from it. "Wow you live close to Paul." I said as George opened the door and stepped inside.

George nodded and shut the door behind me. "Yeah, like I said. Paul and I have known each other for sometime now." He set his guitar down ad shrugged his jacket off. "Want something to eat?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

I took off my own jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "No thanks George." I looked around and walked into the kitchen and found George making a sandwich.

He smiled at me. "You sure? I make a hell of a good sandwich."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, well if you put it that way… "George smiled and handed a sandwich to me.

After he made his own he took a bite and grabbed his guitar. "Come on, we can practice in my room." He said in between chewing. I nodded and grabbed my guitar and followed him up the stairs. When we got in his room he sat on a desk chair and I sat on his bed across from him. He put his sandwich down on his desk and held his guitar, ready to play. "Ready?" I nodded after placing mine next to me on the bed and George began strumming. "So let's start with Blue Moon." He strummed slowly and I copied him. "Alright that's A, but you start on D."

I tried to copy him but my fingers were in the wrong spot. He reached over and pushed my index finger one string higher. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He strummed again and changed chords again. "Then after D it goes to B minor." He changed his fingers again and I copied him, this time successfully. "Nice! And then…" He paused and strummed, looking at me. "This is a G. Then back to A, and then it just starts again." He strummed again a bit faster with all the chords intertwining. I followed a bit slower but soon enough we were playing and singing together.

"Blue moon, you saw me standing alone. Without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own." I sang as I strummed with George.

George smiled and sang the next part. "Blue moon, you knew what I was there for. You heard me saying a prayer for someone I could really care for."

We both sang together and played for what seemed like hours, until we heard something, like a rock hitting the window. George arched an eyebrow and walked toward the window and opened it. A huge smiled spread itself across his face.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I heard a very familiar voice yell at George. I ran to the window and saw Paul and Pete standing below on the sidewalk. Paul stepped back and smirked. "Oh Georgie, getting comfy with the ladies I see."

George rolled his eyes. "You obviously can't see who she is can you?"

I waved to him. "Hey Paul! Hey Pete!"

Pete smiled and ran inside the house but Paul stayed where he was. "Penny? What the hell are you doing in George's room?"

George smirked and winked at Paul. "Why don't you come up and see for yourself?"

Paul ran inside just as Pete ran in the room picking me up in a hug and twirling me around. "Oh my god! An English woman! Thank the lord!" I pushed off Pete and hit him in the arm.

"You smell like a rat's ass Pete." I said. George laughed and Pete flipped me off as Paul entered the room.

Paul looked at me and saw the guitar on hanging across my stomach. His lips curved into a knowing smile. "Are you serious?" He asked walking over and plucking a string on the guitar. I slapped his hand away and smirked.

"Yeah, George just taught me _Blue Moon_!" I said emphasizing the title.

Paul nodded in approval and Pete applauded. "Maybe John will let ya in the band."

I scoffed. "Like hell he would. You guys are the Quarry_men_." I said emphasizing the men in the name. I sighed and smirked. "I'm guessing you both were deported?" I asked resisting running up to Paul and hugging him.

Pete nodded once towards Paul. "This _genius_ here though it would be a _fantastic_ idea to-."

I cut him off. "I know, John already explained what you two did in his letter." I chuckled. "Sounds like the Quarrymen are havin' some troubles huh? I heard Stu is leavin."

Paul nodded. "Yeah, and we aren't the Quarrymen anymore, Penn. John changed the name."

I looked at Paul. "So? What's it then?"

Paul chuckled and Pete picked up a note book on Georges desk. We waited as Pete spelled the new band name in big black letters and read them aloud to us.

"The Beatles"

**Afternoon!**

**Well, we finally got the name…hmmm…but something's missing. Oh yeah, Ringo. No worries, I assure you, Ringo WILL be here in the next or the chapter after that. But in the meanwhile I hope this chapter was great for everyone! Blue Moon is all Elvis' song. And yes if that part seemed a little familiar, it was from the Nowhere Boy movie. Amazing movie I might add. If you love John Lennon go watch it. It's amazing! Sorry for so many disclaimers, just wanna take precautions so the story can stay up! **** So anyways, hope this story is enjoyable for all y'all people and also… HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAUL! His birthday is tomorrow! Just thought you all would want to know. ;) **

**~Stay Classy**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Beatles?"

John nodded and threw a stone across the water, causing it to skip a few times. It had been a day since the boys had returned and they came back at just the right time. Today was my seventeenth birthday and spring had just recently started.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked looking back at me.

I shrugged and took off my jacket as the warm spring air wrapped itself around me, warming my skin. "Nothin', it's just very…original." I said smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Well it was that or The Crickets." He said picking up another stone and skipping it across the harbor water. He turned and adjusted his Buddy Holly glasses. He breathed in and let out a long sigh. "It's nice to be back." He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "So Penn, I heard you can play now."

I smiled and nodded proudly. "Yeah George taught me how to play!"

John smiled and ruffled my curly brown hair. "Good for you kid. By the way," He reached around his back and pulled a small thin box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Happy seventeenth birthday Penny!"

I smiled and untied the red ribbon that was around the small box. I handed the ribbon to John and took the top off. I smiled brightly and took out a small picture of John and me when we were little kids in Mimi's front yard. We were sitting in the grass with my old German Sheppard, Molly. I looked at John smiling and hugged him. "Aww John! This is great; I'll put it in my photo album when I get home."

John smiled and pointed to the picture. "That's not all, look on the back."

I flipped the picture over and read the inscription on the back aloud. "To one of the best girls I'll have ever met. Happy birthday, John Lennon. 1960." I looked at John and smiled. "Thanks John, that's really sweet of you.

He shrugged and put his arms around my shoulders. "Well, just incase this audition goes through with this George Martian guy, I wanted you to have something to keep. You know when we get famous and have to travel all the time." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

A man in a business suit walked passed us but John stopped him. "What's the time govna?" He asked in an over exaggerated English accent.

The man raised an eyebrow and checked his pocket watch. "Uh, two thirty."

John bowed and I curtsied. "Thank you good sir."

The man scoffed and walked away and John and I broke out laughing. I sighed catching my breath. "Well, you had better, get you your audition."

John nodded. "Yeah, I still have thirty minutes, we can walk. Harrison is taking my guitar." He looked at me. "You wanna come and watch? Cyn is sick today, she's really upset she can't come."

I nodded. "Sure."

We walked down the sidewalk and up to a bus stop. "Let's take the bus. My feet hurt." John said sticking out his lower lip.

I smirked. "Oh boo-hoo." I said in a mocking tone and he hit my arm. The bus stopped in front of us after a few minutes and we boarded, heading to the studio called; Abbey Road. It was a while before the bus finally stopped at the studio. He got off the bus and found Paul pacing impatiently in front of the studio door with George leaning against the wall smoking.

John arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What's up with you two?"

Paul was chewing his thumb nail and pacing. He stopped and looked at John. "Pete isn't coming."

John narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Paul threw his hands up in the air. "Why the hell should I know?! He just called us and said he isn't coming!" Paul put his nail back in his mouth.

John ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck." Everyone was silent for a moment when John snapped his fingers. "Hey, what about that guy who drummed for us in Hamburg when Pete was sick, what was his name…Richard?"

George puffed smoke put between his lips then stood up. "Ringo Starr?"

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah Ringo! What about him?"

Paul shrugged. "Yeah, we could call him." He ran inside without another word and John followed him.

George looked at me and threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. George stopped smoking around me. He was the only one who knew about my breathing problem. He smiled and walked over to me. "So, you're watching us today?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just today. I don't wanna be _that_ girl." I said with a wink.

George nodded and John's head poked out of the doorway. "Come on you two, we got an audition to do."

We both walked up the steps and through the door. "Did you get Ringo?" George asked. John nodded and we walked into the sound booth that over looked the studio below. There was a tall man in a dress shirt, black dress pants and a tie. His dark hair was slicked back professionally. He smiled at us and shook all of our hands. "You boys never mentioned that their was a girl in your band."

John shook his head. "She's my friend. Just watching, she's rootin' for us."

The man smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm George Martian."

George clapped his hands together once and smiled. "Alright boys, lets get this show on a roll. Go set up in the studio."

The boys all walked out to set up and I walked over to the window that over looked the studio. I watched as the band started to set up, when another guy ran in the studio. He had a beard and hair like John used to have. He sat down at the drum kit and started adjusting the drums. I assumed he was Ringo.

John looked up at George in the sound booth and held up his thumb. "Ready Georgie."

George smiled and pressed the recording button. "Alright boys, what are you going to play for me?"

Paul stepped up to the microphone. "Well, we were going to cover Long Tall Sally but John and I wrote a little something. Can we sing you an original song, we wrote for a good girlfriend of ours? Het birthday is today." Paul said winking up at me causing my heart to jump.

George nodded. "Of course."

Paul positioned his Hofner and started counting off. "One, two, three, _faw!" _The boys started strumming and smiling as they played. Even Ringo was shaking his head as he played. "Well she was just seventeen, and you know what I mean. And they way she looked was way beyond compare." John and George stepped up to the microphone with Paul and harmonized with him was he sang the next line. "So how could I dance with another? Whoo! When I saw her standing there."

I swaying slightly to the music and tapping my foot. _Wow the boys can really write!_ Paul let out a scream and shook his head as George started playing his solo. Before anyone knew it, the boys were finished and bowed. I clapped and so did George.

"Well done boys." George said while clapping. "Would you like to come on up here?" They set down their instruments and walked up to the sound booth. "Well boys, that was a very impressive performance." George looked at Ringo. "And you are _not_ their usual drummer?"

Ringo shook his head. "No, that's Pete Best."

George shook his head. "Well if I were you boys, I'd keep _this_ one. He's very talented. What's your name?"

"Ringo Starr."

"Right, well…" George paused and looked at John. "I think we are just going to have to sign you boys." John's eyes flew open wide and Paul threw his fist in the air and cheered while George and Ringo hopped up and down.

On the way home the boys sang songs and John played his harmonica. I was singing along when we passed George's house. "I'm gonna go home and give the good news to mum. See you guys tomorrow."

John nudged George. "I'm goin with ya. I gotta put me feet up." George shrugged and walked with John up his porch steps and into his house.

Paul, Ringo and I walked down the street. Paul looked at Ringo then at me. "Uh, Ringo, this is Penny Rigby by the way."

Ringo smiled at me and waved. "Nice to meet you."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well I'm going to head home too. Nice meeting you Penny. Bye Paul." Ringo turned the corner without another word and disappeared.

Paul sighed. "And then there were two." I chuckled. "So Penny, what are you gonna do while we are off touring the world?" He asked winking at me.

I poked his chest. "First of all, you _just_ got signed. And second of all, probably throw a party." I said smirking back at him.

He smiled and we walked down to the boardwalk. There were practically no people around. The harbor water rose and fell slowly as the salty sea wind blew past us. Paul's long hair rustled in the wind and his long black jacket waved wildly. I noticed how much they had changed since I had last seen them. They had all cut their hair shorter and were now wearing suits. In fact, I thought it was nice. I did miss the rock and roll look though. Paul leaned on the railing and faced me resting his elbows behind him. "Who knew…"

I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Who knew what?"

Paul shrugged. "That we would come this far."

I nodded. "I did." Paul looked at me surprised and I laughed. "Really, I did. You guys never failed to amaze me. The world will love you." I winked at him.

Paul smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. "At least someone believed in us." He turned to face me sliding his arm off my shoulders and down to my waist. "You know, when I left Hamburg, I never stopped thinking about you."

I blushed intensely and looked out into the harbor. "Really?"

Paul laughed. "Yeah, I know. It drove me crazy that I couldn't see you. I kept thinking about the look on your face after I kissed you and how it made me feel."

I chuckled. "It wasn't even a _real_ kiss Paul." I said without thinking.

His eyes narrowed and he gave me a mischievous smile. "Oh? Then what _is_?"

I gulped realizing what kind of situation I had thrown myself into. I rubbed my neck and looked around. "Don't play dumb Paul…"

He scoffed and put his other arm around me. "Who's playing dumb?"

I rolled my eyes trying to keep my cool as the feeling of his arms around my waist became all too real. "Paul…"

He smirked and leaned in closer to me. "Can you show me?"

My eyes shot open. "What!" Paul let out a laugh at my reaction.

He let go of me and held my hand in his. "Its okay, I know, _you_ would _never_ kiss a friend and its okay to be scared of a guy like me, Penn." He said with a smirk. He let go of my hand and turned towards the harbor.

I was stunned. I was just friend-zoned _and_ offended at the same time. I crossed my arms and scoffed. I narrowed my eyes and let them burn into the back of his head. I was _not_ going to be put down by _this _man! I stomped towards Paul, grabbed his shoulders, twirled him around, grabbed his coat collar with both of my hands and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes flew open and his hands froze at his sides. I didn't care if he wanted to kiss me or not. I was going to prove _nothing_ about him scared me. I pulled away and backed up, satisfied with myself. I realized I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking. Paul started at me and opened his mouth to say something but closed it. His chest was heaving and he was flushed pink. All of a sudden, the realization of _what_ I had just done and _who_ I had just kissed came crashing down on me all at once. I could feel I was starting to blush intensely and my shy self slowly crept into my conscience and started screaming at me. _Run before he starts insulting you!_

I listened.

**Hello people of Earth! **

**Hope you all chapter and I hope this last part was a good thing for most of you. I know a lot of you want them to get together, well let's see what happens. ;) I'm not doing ANYTHING this week so expect a lot of updates! I hope you all are having a wonderful summer and…life. **** Anyways at the end of the stories I am going to start a music list so you can all see the music I am using in these chapters. So right now I'll have the one from the last chapter and this one also. Have a fantastic day! **

**~Stay Classy **

**MUSIC LIST**

**Ch 5**

**Blue Moon by Elvis Presley **

**Ch 6**

**I Saw Her Standing There by The Beatles **


	7. Chapter 7

I was running so fast I wasn't even thinking about where I was headed. All I was concerned about was getting as far away from Paul as I possibly could. I turned around and couldn't see him, as naturally, I slowed down. I was breathing hard and sweating. I turned so I was jogging backwards as I slowed to make sure he wasn't sneaking up on me. Unfortunately, I should have been facing the other way because just as I turned forward again I slammed into someone. I fell backwards and landed on my butt painfully hard. I sat there for a moment and cradled my head in my hands, because I knew who I had run into by the way they were breathing hard. I shook my head a few times as the person I was trying to avoid attempted to pull me up.

"Come on Penny, I just wanna talk." He said pleadingly.

I shook my head again. "Can't you just leave me be? I made a mistake, I get that. I don't need your ridiculing right now."

Paul sighed and bent down, grabbed me by both my upper arms and hoisted me up so I was standing in front of him, still looking at the ground though. "Penny, look at me." I shook my head and he sighed. "Please?" I groaned and looked up at him as a knot began to form in my stomach from embarrassment. His brown eyes were locked on my blue ones and I couldn't look away now. He had me in the same trap he put on all the other girls he got involved with. He put his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry."

My eyes widened a bit. "_You're_ sorry? What- why are you-?"

"Because I'm a cocky bastard, that's why. I didn't mean to make you feel like you _needed_ to prove something to me, or do something you didn't want to do." He said looking down. I opened my mouth to say something but noting came out. We stared at eachother for a while until Paul spoke. "You know, I used to like you...a lot."

I looked up at him as my heart came crashing down and shattered into a million pieces. _He **did** like you..._ "Oh."

He chuckled. "Yeah," He paused to looked me in the eyes, "I was afraid you would yell at me when I kissed you at the harbor so I ran away. I couldn't stop thinking about you though." I was flabbergasted. He smiled and looked me in the eyes. "Did you ever feel the same way about me?"

"Uh..." I fought with my conscience. _Tell him Penny! Now is your chance he might still have feelings for you!_ "Yes."

He smiled. "Still?"

_Penny! TELL. HIM! NOW! "_No." _What the fuck Penny! _"Not anymore."

He chuckled awkwardly. "Heh, yeah me neither."

I forced a smile and fought back the lump in my throat. Paul opened his mouth to say something when a white and gray flash slammed into both of us, knocking us off our feet. I yelped in pain as I slammed onto the ground. Paul cursed and sat up, tiling my chin up. "Hey are you okay-?'" He was cut off as the unknown attacker jumped onto him again licking his face up and down.

I gasped and smiled ear to ear as I watched a huge sheepdog attack Paul's face with its toung. I laughed noticing the dog was a girl. "Paul, looks like you're a hit with _all_ girls!"

Paul pushed the dig away and scowled at me. "Get this thing off of me Penny!"

I chuckled and whistled as I patted my thigh calling the dog. She turned around and pranced over to me sitting in front of me wagging her tail happily. I scratched behind her ears causing her tail to slap Paul's legs as he stood up. He dusted off his black pants of the white fur and sighed.

I smirked. "What? Paul McCartney, doesn't like dogs?"

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Shut it Rigby. I love dogs actually, just not giant furry ones that knock me on my ass."

I smiled and patted the dogs head as I stood up next to Paul. She was covered in dirt and her fur was a little clumped. I frowned. "She's so dirty. I bet she's a stray..." Paul nodded in agreement. I gasped as an idea crawled into my head and I looked at Paul. "Paul..."

He looked at me and before I could finish he already knew what I was going to say so he cut me off. "Absolutely not Penny. I am _not_ taking this dog down to _my_ house just because you feel bad for her."

I folded my arms and tapped my foot. "You underestimate me McCartney."

**Thirty minutes later...**

I opened the door to my house and groaned as the dog ran through my legs into my living room. Penny followed after it and into the backyard. I sighed and slowly followed. When I entered the yard I found Penny running around with the dog. She stopped and looked at me smiling. My chest tightened in sadness, knowing she didn't feel the same way about me as I did with her. I watched as she ran around the yard with the stray dog, her chocolate curly hair flowing behind her and her blue eyes shining like diamonds. _Oh stop being such a whiny bitch Paul, you said 'I USED to like you', it's your own fault! _I sighed, knowing my conscience was right. I sighed and shrugged off my jacked leaving me in my vest and pants.

Penny grabbed the hose and turned it on and started spraying the dog off. The dog seemed to love it as the dirt washed off her fur. Penny was smiling ear to ear as she washed to dog. She let go of the trigger on the nozzle stopping the stream of water. The dog started to shake off spraying Penny with the icy water. She screamed and cowered from the droplets. I laughed and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, so that's how this is gonna go down huh?" She said as she slowly pointed the hose at me.

"Penny..." I warned but it was too late. She pulled the trigger as a line of bone chilling water shot out of the nozzle towards me. I shouted and charged Penny. I smashed into her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down onto the ground on top of me. The hose flew out of her hand and the dog caught it. She started running around causing the water to spray everywhere, mostly on us. Penny screamed and I shouted until the water vanished. We both looked over and saw the dog sitting beside us with the hose at her feet pointed the other way.

Penny sighed and started laughing as she sat up a bit. "That was...eventful."

I nodded and rested my head on the ground not realizing my arms were still around her low waist. "Yeah..." Penny leaned down a bit and propped her hands on either side of my head making me finally realize she was straddling me, soaking wet. I instantly blushed a dark shade of red and cleared my throat. She looked down at me and smiled innocently and I sighed. _Don't act like you don't love this Paul...  
_

"We should name her."

I looked up at Penny and smirked. "But that means we have to keep her...well...I have to keep her." I said remembering Her brother was allergic to dogs.

She nodded. "Jamie's allergic." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. She groaned getting her face closer to mine, her blue eyes sparkling as she held a pleading gaze with my own stubborn one "Oh come on Paul! She's adorable _and_ homeless! She needs a home!"

I was silent for a moment before looking back up into Penny's blue eyes and sighed. "Fine."

She smiled. "Really?" I nodded slowly and her smile widened. "You're awesome Paul!" She shouted kissing my cheek.

My heart fluttered. "I know."

She squirmed and stood up. I reached up and she pulled my hand, pulling me up to stand next to her. I dusted off my pants. "So, what should we name her?'

I looked at her and sighed shrugging. "I dunno...Spot?" She looked at me with an unimpressed expression in her eyes and I sighed. "Well if you have a better idea then I'm all ears."

She thought for a moment. "What about...Martha."

I scoffed. "That's more of a human name don't cha think?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I think it's cute."

I smiled and put my arm around her shoulder. "Alright Martha it is." The dog seemed pleased with the name as it wagged it's tail almost smiling at me. I looked at Penny and sighed. _Maybe this dog will change things between us..._

** Hello!  
**

**I finally updated! I know these last few chapters have been focusing on Penny and Paul but there is a reason for this and I am building up to it people! Also, I hope you can all tell when it changes from Paul to Penny's POV because I'm not labeling it with so and so's POV. So if you cant figure it out I'm truly sorry for that because I hate doing that, so you're just going to have to try harder to do so. :) Anyways, hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Once again thanks for all your reviews, faves and stuff like zat! ;) Love you all!**

**~Stay Classy**


	8. Chapter 8

"Just put the plates on the table now. They're going to be here any minute!"I ran over to the table and set it as fast as I could just as a car pulled into the drive way. Cynthia's eyes widened. "Hide!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the couch as Pattie, Jane and Maurine ran into the kitchen and turned off the lights.

The lock clicked open and our expected guests walked in. "Why is it so dark in here?" Ringo's voice asked.

"Dunno, when I called Cyn was home." John said suspiciously.

Cynthia locked eyes with me and nodded. I snapped my fingers giving off the signal for Maurine to snap on the lights. Within five seconds the lights shot on and we all sprang out.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled.

George let out a shriek and Paul jumped up in surprise. "What the fuck?" Paul screamed.

Cynthia laughed and hugged John kissing him on the cheek. He arched an eyebrow and looked down at her. "What's all this?"

She smiled. "A party, what's it look like?"

Ringo put his arm around Maurine. "For?"

I smiled. "For everything really! Especially you're new American tour!"

George eyed the snack bar and smiled. "Enough talking. Let's take advantage of the party!" He yelled as he ran to the food. Ringo nodded and followed him.

I poured some wine for everyone and walked around handing people glasses. John stopped me. "Was this Cynthia's idea?" He asked smirking.

I nodded. "Kinda, it was mainly both ours, we felt like the stress was getting to all of you. Especially George." I said looking at him as he attacked the snacks.

John chuckled and took his wine. "Thanks Penn, you sure made my day." He said before turning back to Cynthia.

I walked back to the kitchen with the empty tray and sighed. I really did love the idea of throwing the guys a party with all their…women, but I _knew_ I was going to be an awkward loner. So my original plan was to hand out food and camp out in the kitchen to avoid being a third wheel. I assumed no one would notice. I took a swig of my wine as a loud Little Richard song began to play. I sighed and leaned against the counter. The wind blew in from an open window, ruffling my red dress and brown hair. I looked out the window and thought about mom. I had been thinking about her lately since she moved back to America with Jamie. It was weird living in a country where you had no family.

"You just goin to say in here the whole party?" I turned around to see Ringo smirking at me. "Because it's kinda lame without you."

I scoffed and took another gulp of wine. "Yeah, I thought the Beatles would want to be with their ladies for the night, I'm just here to serve." I said holding up the tray and smiling.

Ringo rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "First of all, it's only John George and I out there playing Go Fish because Pattie, Maurine and Cyn went to the bedroom to look at pictures of Jude." My stomach dropped a little and Ringo must have been thinking the same thing as me. "And I don't even want to know where Paul and Jane are _or_ what they're doin."

I smiled and dropped empty wine my glass into the sink. "Alright Starr, I'll come out." He smiled and walked with me out into the living room where the boys were sitting on the couch playing a card game. I put my hands on my hips. "Wow, calm down boys you look like your having too much fun."

John looked up and smiled. "We are actually." He looked at George and smirked. "Go fish."

George cussed and drew a card. He looked at me. "Wanna play?"

I shook my head. "Nah, you two look like you are in an intense game. I'll wait; I gotta run to the bathroom anyways."

John scoffed. "Suit yourself." He smirked at George. "Got any sevens?"

As I walked down the hall to the stairs I could hear George. "How the hell are you doing that!?"

I laughed and climbed the stairs to go to the bathroom. I walked down another hallway only illuminated by the moon shining through a window in the ceiling. I reached the bathroom but just as I grabbed the handle heard a voice in the room next to me. I looked behind me and focused on the voices.

"Why do you have to leave tomorrow, that's our last day together!"

"Because Donnie needs me in Colorado tomorrow, I can't blow him off again Paul!"

I raised an eyebrow. _So that's Paul and Jane in there, well…at least they're not doing what I thought._

"Oh, so you can blow _me _off but _not Donnie_? That's bullshit Jane!"

"Not everything's about you Paul!"

"Yeah but everything's about you!"

"Shut up!"

"No! Jane I'm tired of this! You're barley home and when ever you are it's because you have to do some photo shoot with me!"

"I have a job to do Paul! Beside you usually spend time with that stupid mutt of yours!"

"What! Martha?"

"Yeah! Or that _friend_ of yours from America!"

My heart skipped a beat. Was she talking about me? Jane Asher was jealous of me? _Nice_.

"You know what Jane! Some time you're such a bitch!"

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth stifling a gasp. _That was harsh_. I stood there for a moment as the air filled with an awkward silence and I heard nothing coming from the room. Finally I Paul spoke.

"Jane…I didn't mean-."

SMACK

"Fuck you Paul!" Jane screamed. I heard stomping getting closer to the door and I scrambled for the bathroom door. Just as the bedroom door slammed open Jane came walking out with red eyes and her fists clenched. She locked eyes with me and burst into tears, then she ran down the stairs. I stood there for a moment wondering if I had witnessed the breakup of a Beatle.

"Whoa." I mumbled.

Paul slowly walked out clutching his cheek. He looked down the hall and sighed. He turned around but stopped, noticing me. He narrowed his eyes. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

_Time to win an Oscar Penny._ I scoffed. "Me? No! I just was going to the bathroom, that's all."

Paul raised an eyebrow."In there?" I nodded. "That's the closet Penny."

My eyes widened and I opened to door to find towels stacked and cleaning supplies. I closed the door and nodded. "I know…"

He sighed. "Well whatever you heard, it's not my fault."

I nodded. "Oh I know, nothings ever your fault Macca."

He scowled at me. "Oh so you're mad at me too?" I shook my head and he put his hands on his hips revealing his cheek that had a red handprint on it. "What's your deal then?"

I shrugged and heard footsteps. I turned to see John walking down the hallway towards us. "Anyone care to tell me why Jane just ran out my front door crying her eyes out?" He looked at Paul's cheek and smirked. "I suggest you start. And it better have nothing to do with why you two are ALONE and upstairs in the dark."

Paul sighed. "Jane just got all defensive because I was pissed that she had to leave for Colorado for this stupid movie."

John arched an eyebrow. "Paul, she's an actress. That's what actresses do. They go places to make movies." John looked at me. "What are you doing up here? Bathroom's down stairs."

Paul scoffed and turned to me. "Yeah, go on Penny, since you were so keen to hear the whole damn thing, you tell him what happened."

I narrowed my eyes. "_Watch it McCartney_." I hissed stepping closer getting nose to nose with him.

John stepped in between us. "Alright you two, calm the hell down." He looked at Paul. "Just give Jane a few days to cool off and the whole thing will blow over."

I backed away and walked down the stairs. My head was steaming I was so pissed. _He has no right to treat me like that! Just because he has problems with his girlfriends doesn't mean he has to be a dick to me!_

"You okay Penny?" George asked walking up to me.

I groaned and grabbed the beer out of his hands taking a giant swig from the brown bottle causing my head to spin. George took a step back. "Alright, I'll take that as a no."

I slammed the bottle on the table and walked out the front door slamming it behind me. I left my jacket there but I really didn't give a damn. I was so pissed I just needed to get home. This party had crashed and burned and it was all Paul's fault. I walked into my house just as my phone started ringing. Assuming it was Paul I ignored it. I turned on the T.V. and sat on my couch. The phone rang again and I groaned. I stomped over to it and picked it up. "Yes?" I asked agitated.

"Penny? Oh thank god I've been trying to reach you all day." My mom's voice said on the other line. She sounded scared.

My mood instantly went from angry to terrified from the tone of her voice. "Mom, are you okay?"

She took in a shaky breath. "It's Jamie."

I griped the phone tight causing my knuckles to turn white. "What's wrong with Jamie?"

Mom sighed. "He has Peritonitis…" My heart shattered into a million pieces. I remembered Ringo telling me he had this and the doctors said he was going to die at eight. Mom's next words made me want to vomit. "They said he won't make it. So…I want you to come down and be with us."

Tears began to form in my eyes and I nodded. "I'll catch a plane as soon as I can."

**Three Days Later…**

"Penny we know you're in there! Open the door, its hot out and people are starting to recognize us!"

I sighed. "She probably knows I'm with you, she isn't going to open the door John."

John scoffed. "Serves you right you dickhead." He said bending down and lifting up a flower pot. "Lucky you, I know where the spare key is." He said as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

I followed him in and sighed. "No one's home John."

John walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Guess so. Well, we can wait if you want."

I shook my head turning back around to walk outside. "Nah, let's just come back later..." I trailed off when a piece of folded paper fell off the back of the door. I picked it up and called John over.

He grabbed the paper and unfolded it, reading it aloud.

_Dear John, Paul George or Ringo,_

_ I'm sure one of you has broken into my house so whomever it is this is addressed to you. As you may have noticed I'm obviously not home and I won't be home for a while. Jamie is sick with Peritonitis and it's a very bad case of it. The doctors say he barley has any time left. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye but I had no choice. I'll be back as soon as I can. _

_ Penny_

_P.S. Tell Paul I'm sorry for leaving on such bad terms. I'm not mad at him. _

John stared at the paper for a while before crumpling it and throwing it to the ground. He ran out the door and into the street ignoring all the girls crowding around him.

I stood there dumbfounded. _Well Paul, you certainly blew it…_

** Top of the mornin to ye!**

** Hope this chapter was enjoyable for all of you readers! It was a lot of fun to write. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I just kept reviewing and changing things but finally I hit the jackpot and knew when I found the right way to send Penny away! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anywho, hope you are all having a great life and such! Please R&R! Love you all! **

**~Stay Classy **


	9. Chapter 9

The flight to New York was a quiet and depressing trip. I stared out the window the whole flight watching the clouds slowly soar past me. I often found myself wondering what heaven was like, and if it was even a real place. Within six hours I was in LaGuardia and hailing a cab.

"Where too?" The cab driver asked in a raspy over smoked voice.

I unfolded the piece of paper and read the address off to him. "And please hurry."

He smirked shifting the cab into drive. "You got it doll." He slammed on the gas and I was forced back into my seat, gribbing the door in shear fright. The driver weaved through traffic mildly avoiding a collision three times. Only three minutes later we were in front of the apartment building. He jerked the car to a stop and turned around giving me a sly toothy grin. "That'll be ten nineteen baby."

I grimaced and handed him twelve dollars. "Keep the change, creep." I mumbled as I got out of the car pulling my bags behind me.

He tipped his hat at me and winked. "Till next time." He sped away leaving me alone in front of the small complex.

Each apartment was separated with its own gate in front of the front door. I walked up to the one mom had told me they were in. "1980…this is it." I hit the button on the intercom and heard a buzz sound.

"Yes?" Mom's voice asked over the intercom.

"Its Penny."

Without another word the gate unlocked and mom came flying outside. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me kissing my face all over. "Oh Penny! I'm so happy you could make it! Please come in!" My mom pulled me inside and helped me take my coat off. She hung it up and grabbed my bag frantically trying to pull me up the stairs.

"_Mom?_ Are you alright?" I asked grabbing her wrist.

She sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. I just want you to see Jamie." She said forcing a smile. I smiled and grabbed my bag, lugging it upstairs. I put it in the guest room and walked towards the door with a sign on it that read; Jamie's Room! I chuckled and turned the door knob slowly walking inside.

My mom stopped. "I'll stay out here, and give you two some time…"

Jamie was in his bed turned away from me. His blond hair was sticking up and his covers were pulled up to his chin. I sat on the edge of his bed and set my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit; surprised, and slowly turned over. He looked up at me with his pale blue eyes that were once so bright.

He smiled. "Hey Penn. You came, _finally!_" He laughed.

"Yeah, how ya feelin?" I asked.

He shrugged and sat up a bit. "I've been better. " He coughed causing him to clutch his lower stomach. "As you can clearly see."

I frowned and sighed. "Well, you're gonna get better soon Jamie-."

"Don't do that Penn. I know what the doctors are saying. I'm not stupid." He said cutting me off. He crossed his arms and I sighed; defeated. I opened my mouth to speak but me stopped me. "I'm not scared you know."

"What?" I asked.

He looked down at the covers and shrugged. "I'm not scared of dying. Like most people are." He looked back up at me and somehow his eyes were their original electric blue. They defined his bravery of the afterlife and what awaited him. "I know it's going to happen sometime soon Penny." I was quiet just staring at my thirteen year old brother. "And I know when it does happen; dad's gonna be waiting for me. I'm not gonna be alone."

I nodded my head as warm tears escaped my eyes. "Yeah, I know. I know Jamie." I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

And Jamie was right. It did come soon. Not even three days after that he was gone. The funeral was filled with tears and silence. I on the other hand, made no sound during the funeral. I only stood in disbelief as silent tears showered down my cheeks. The fact that my brother had been taken away from me made me furious, terrified and confused all at once. All I knew was Elanore Rigby was all alone now and I couldn't let that happen it was then when I made my decision.

I had to stay in America with mom.

* * *

After telling mom my plan of staying with her a few weeks later I had my furniture shipped out to my mom's house for my own apartment I had bought right on top of hers. Later I called John hoping they were still home. I walked into the guest room and picked up the phone to call John. I dialed his number and waited as the phone rang several times. The phone finally clicked and a small voice answered. "Hello?"

"Uh hi. Is John there?" I asked.

The woman on the other line sighed. "Sorry no, the Lennons moved out. I are h interested in buying the house?"

I froze. _What? Moved?_ My heart skipped a beat and I gulped. "No...thanks." I hung up and sighed. "Well…shit." I sat down on the bed and rested my chin in my hands. "What am I gonna do now? I can't go back, I just moved out! Ugh…" I looked up and groaned. "I need to take a walk." I threw my long black jacket and red scarf on and walked down the sidewalk. The wind was blowing my scarf and hair everywhere. I looked around when I walked into the heart of Time Square. The giant billboards lit up the night sky. They were all very eye catching but one certain billboard stood out and stopped me in my tracks.

Over the Ed Sullivan theater was a billboard with John, Paul, George and Ringo's faces. The sign read in big bright yellow neon letters; **_The Beatles! Live on the Ed Sullivan show Saturday night! Don't miss it!_** I stared at the sign for the longest time before running to the box office line. Realizing how I was going to see the guys again, I pushed past the girls and slammed my hands on the ticket booth desks. I slammed ten dollars on the counter and locked eyes with the surprised sales woman.

"What tickets can I get you?" She asked.

"I want two tickets to the Ed Sullivan show for Saturday night."

**Hello Everyone!**

** Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm excited to get into the real heart of the Beatlemania times right now! Thanks for your R&R's! Love you all!**

**~Stay Classy **


	10. Chapter 10

"Liar!"

I sighed taking a sip of my milkshake. "Nope. For the eighteenth time Shelby, I'm telling the truth."

My cousin sat back in the both smiling like a maniac. "So you mean to tell me, you've been gone forever and didn't even bother to tell me you were best friends with the Beatles!? Penny, that's something you tell a cousin!"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Well back what I met him, he was John. And Paul and George were just, well, Paul and George. They weren't the Beatles yet. They were just my friends."

Shelby arched an eyebrow. "Well now they are! Did you date any of them?" I shook my head taking another drink. "Kiss any of them?" I blushed and she smiled. "Oh my gosh! Which one!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Paul, it's no big deal though-."

"OH MY GOSH YOU KISSED PAUL MCCARTNEY AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?" She screamed slamming her hands on the table causing people to look at us.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Shelby! Come on, it's no big deal, it was a onetime thing. He made it _very_ clear he has no feelings for me."

Shelby smirked. "What about you though? Are you gonna jump on stage tomorrow and kiss him again?" She batted her eyelashes and puckered her lips. "Oh Paul! How I do love thee!" She said dramatically kissing the air.

I scowled at her and folded my arms. "_No,_ I would never do that. Shell, you know he has a girlfriend. Hell, I've met his girlfriend!"

Shelby put a few dollars on the table and we walked out. She smiled and looked up at the billboard above the Ed Sullivan Theater. "I'm so excited! It's going to be awesome! I can't wait to see George! He's _sooo_ cute! I'm so happy you bought another ticket for me!"

I rolled my eyes letting my seventeen year old cousin daydream and jump around in excitement. In truth, I was also excited for tomorrow night, but nervous too. I don't know how John would react to me just showing up out of the blue after leaving Liverpool behind unannounced and telling him I wouldn't be coming back! I was hoping he wouldn't be mad. I sighed and decided I would just have to see how this would play out.

* * *

I honked the horn _again_ waiting for Shelby to emerge from her house. Finally the door opened and Shelby and her mom stepped out. Shelby got in the car next to me and my Aunt came to my window. "Hey Aunt Mary, good morning."

She smiled at me. "Morning Penny. Could you have her back by ten?" She asked tapping the car door.

I nodded. "Sure thing."

She smiled again. "Great," She stepped away from the car and waved. "By girls, have fun!"

We waved and drove off. Shelby was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. I laughed. "Excited much?" She looked at me and nodded quickly. I shook my head and laughed again as I drove down the highway to Time Square.

Finally we reached the theater and parked on the sidewalk a few cars away. Shelby grabbed my hands and pulled my frantically down the sidewalk. When we reached the front doors she ripped the tickets out of my pocket and shoved them in the usher's face. "Here!"

The usher took the tickets and ripped them in two. "Enjoy the show ladies."

I nodded to him as Shelby pulled my inside to the theater. I looked down at our ticket stubs and found our seats. "Oh wow…we're the second row."

Shelby gasped. "Really?"

I nodded and walked to our seats. I was surprised at how nice of seats I had gotten. "Huh, sheer luck I guess." I said sitting down. The stage was dark but you could make out some giant arrows pointing to the stage where the guys were going to be playing.

After at least thirty minutes the theater went dark and the stage lit up. Music started playing and a voice started speaking over the speakers. "Welcome to the Ed Sullivan Theater! This is the Ed Sullivan Show now introducing, your host, Ed Sullivan!"

Ed walked out and everyone clapped. We stood in the middle of the stage and folded his hands together. "Now, yesterday and today our theater has been jam packet with newspapers and letters about these boys, and these veterans agree that never has this theater seen this much excitement stirred up then by these youngsters from Liverpool who call themselves the Beatles…"

The girls around us started to scream. I looked over at Shelby who was wide-eyed and screaming.

The host lifted up his hands quieting the girls. "Now tonight you will be _twice_ entertained by them…ladies and gentlemen…" My stomach began to fill with butterflies. Ed smiled and motioned to the side of the stage. "The Beatles!" The girls erupted in a defining scream and the curtain shot up exposing the band everyone was waiting for.

Shelby sprang up and waved her hands around. "George! George!" She screamed at the top of her lungs!

I laughed and stood up so I could see them. The boys were smiling ear to ear, Paul counted off and they started singing. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true! And then while I'm away I'll write home every day and I'll send all my loving to you!"

My heart fluttered for some reason as Paul sang and strummed away at his bass. This song brought back memories of when the band left for Hamburg and of Paul's promise to write every day. I sighed and looked over to John. He was looking over the crowd as of looking for a particular person. His eyes scanned the crowd as he sang and when they got close enough to me I started waving my hands around and jumping up and down, hoping I didn't look like just another fan girl. Apparently I did though because he didn't notice me and kept singing with Paul.

After the song ended they bowed and George started strumming away at my favorite love song ever; _Till There Was You_. I was shocked; I had never heard them sing it before. Paul stepped up to the microphone and his silky voice poured over the crowd, serenading every girl in the audience. I smiled and started swaying to the music.

"Till there was you." He sang with a wink extracting a scream from all the girls and a blond teenager behind me fainted.

I chuckled. "If only he knew what he was doing to all these girls right now." I said to myself.

After singing She Loves You, George stepped up to the microphone and gave the girls a crooked yet charming smile. "Hello, I'm George." He said and I chuckled; same old George from Liverpool. "And we're gonna do something we've never done before, so Paul's gonna sing you all a song but we're gonna go. So, bye." He said and walked off stage quickly.

The audience laughed and Paul walked on stage with an acoustic guitar. He smiled. "Hi there, well this is a new song from our newest record, and it's called _Yesterday_. I wrote this after a dear friend of mine left. So if she's listening…I hope you like it."

I chuckled. _Don't worry Paul any girl you write for will love- wait...friend who left? Oh shit…_

He started strumming slowly. "Yesterday. All my troubles seemed so far away, now is seems as though they're here to stay, oh I believe in yesterday. Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me, oh I believe in yesterday."

I looked around and no one was screaming or talking, just listening. I looked back at Paul and prayed he would look at me just once. _He can't see you; you're just one of a thousand girls in this audience._

"Why she, had to go I don't know. She wouldn't say. I said something wrong now I long, for yesterday." He sang sadly.

My heart was aching beyond belief and I was hoping this song wasn't about me, because if I hurt him that much... I started thinking about how I could get his attention. I couldn't yell right now because unlike some girls, I knew that was rude. I looked around and got an idea. _You're going to look like a complete idiot…_ I got on my tiptoes and stuck my hand up. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, feeling like a moron. Paul looked up as he sang and arched an eyebrow; I felt my heart jump realizing he was looking at me. I waved it around a few times and smiled. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he sang, smiling in the end. His smile spread ear to ear as his song ended.

I was astonished. I had gotten Paul to see me. Then something hit me, after hearing that song now I was going to have to tell him I was never coming back home.

_I guess you just have a knack for breaking Paul McCartney's heart, huh Penny? _

**Hello People of Earth!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I love writing them for all of you! Remember to R&R, I love reading your reviews and please check out my new story A Sister's Love. It's the prequel for Your Voice! I would love to hear your feedback on it! Thanks! Love you all! **

**~Stay Classy**

**Music List**

**All My Loving – The Beatles**

**Till There was You – The Music Man Shirley Jones covered by The Beatles **

**Yesterday – The Beatles **


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the show I tried to make eye contact with John but every time I got him to lock eyes with me he would look away and when the show ended they hurried off stage. I stood there for a moment dumbfounded thinking that I just lost them again.

"Ma'am please move down the aisle." And usher said motioning towards the exit.

"Oh, sorry." I shook my head and walked towards the exit.

Shelby and I walked down a corridor past various rooms and staircases. Shelby was smiling and talking nonstop. "Oh my gosh! Did you see George! He was adorable! Oh my gosh I swear he smiled right at _me!_"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure he was." I said rolling my eyes. All of a sudden the hallway stopped in a dead end. I narrowed my eyes. "I think we went the wrong way." I said turning around to go the other way. "Where do you think we took a wrong turn-?" I groaned. Shelby was gone. "Shelby?"

"Eeeekkk!"

I sighed. That was Shelby all right. I jogged in the direction of the shriek and found Shelby passed out in George's arms. He looked up at me and dropped her on the ground, blushing instantly. "I swear, she did this on her own!" He narrowed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Penny?"

I smiled. "Hey George."

He smiled back at me. "How did you get back here?"

I shrugged. "Must have taken a wrong turn, we thought we were going to the exit. The usher kinda abandoned us…"

George laughed. "Well, you gotta come back and see the guys; they've been dying to see you!" He motioned for me to follow him. I pulled Shelby up, who was coming back into consciousness and followed the Beatle. George opened a dressing room door that read;** BEATLES**. We walked into the room and I was instantly rushed with memories of hanging out with the band back in Liverpool.

John was on a couch reading a book about cowboys, Ringo was watching T.V. eating a sandwich and Paul was on the floor messing with his bass. George cleared his throat and they all looked up.

Ringo jumped up. "Penny?"

Paul smiled up at me from the floor. "Told you…"

John looked up at me from his book and then to Shelby who was almost fully awake. "Who's this?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"My cousin, Shelby." I said setting her down on the couch next to John.

Shelby opened her eyes and shook her head. She looked around wide-eyed and then back at me. "Am I dead?"

Paul laughed. "No love, you're very much alive."

She shook her head. "Nope, I think I died and went to heaven…"

The guys laughed and George came over to sit on the other side of her, draping his arm around her shoulders, completely surprising, him being the apparent shy one and all. "So _Shelby_, who's your favorite Beatle?"

Shelby blushed immensely and cleared her throat. "Uh…well I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings…"

John scoffed. "Don't worry; no one's going to hurt our feelings."

Shelby sighed. "I guess George…"

George smiled. "Good choice."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in the doorframe. "So boys, how's America so far?" I asked.

Ringo opened his mouth to reply but John stood up adjusting his black vest. "I dunno, why don't you tell _us_how_ you're _liking it so much."

I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

He walked over to me slowly. "Oh I don't know, we just all wanna know how you're adjusting to your new home, sine you didn't bother to tell us you were leaving in all."

I narrowed my eyes. "Can you give John and me a moment please?" I said looking John in the eyes.

He smirked. "Yes kids, give mummy and daddy a minute to work things out." He said, his eyes burning into my own.

George, Paul and Ringo quickly got up and left with Shelby following quickly behind them. When the door shut I exploded. "What the fuck was that about John?"

He laughed. "You tell me! Oh wait, you have a slight problem telling me things don't you?"

I scowled at him and crossed my arms. "Why are you such an insufferable asshole? For god sake John, my brother was dyeing! I had to leave in a hurry! What don't you get about that?"

"Oh, I know a lot about death Penny! Trust me! What I _don't_ know, is why you packed up everything and left without saying a fucking word to all of us! Penny, we used to tell each other everything when we were kids!"

"Jesus Christ John! I tried to call you, but you moved! What the fuck is that all about!?" I said raising my voice and stepping closer to him.

He narrowed his eyes. "We _had_ to move because of those fucking girls! And I _would_ have told you, had I known, _where the hell you were_!" He said yelling the last words in my face.

I pushed him back with both hands, barley phasing him. "_Don't you fucking yell at me!"_ I hissed getting more pissed off by the second. He turned around dragging a hand through his hair. "Why is this such a big deal to you anyways!?"

He whirled around grabbing my shoulders. "Because you're my best friend!" He yelled shaking me a bit. I froze staring into his brown eyes with my blue ones and lifting an eyebrow. He put his head down and was silent for a moment. "You were how I got away from all this Penny…" He looked up at me and sighed, his brown eyes filled with confusion. "You and I were together before Cynthia, before Paul, before _The Beatles!_ When I'm around you, I remember how fun life was and how normal it used to be…when I'm around you I'm not just a puppet for a bunch of teenage girls entertainment anymore… I'm just, John Lennon."

I stared at John. "John I didn't know -."

He sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry for being a dick to you Penn."

I smiled. "Yeah well, I'm sorry for being a bitch…" He looked up at me and I chuckled. His lips slowly curved into a smile and he laughed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him. "Sorry John." His arms snaked their way around my waist and stayed there for a while.

We finally pulled apart and he smiled. "Me too, and hey, even if you're not here, we can still write can't we?" He said shrugging.

I nodded. "Yeah, and I'll come visit sometime too."

He smirked. "Besides, you still got our records to listen to also. Can't risk you going without this _beautiful seductive_ voice."

I rolled my eyes. "So humble…"

Something tapped on the door and a voice yelped in pain. "_Ouch Paul! That was my hand!" _

John looked at me and groaned. He walked over to the door and swung it open causing Paul, George, Shelby and Ringo to fall into the room on top of eachother. Paul looked up at us and blushed. "We were just…um…"

John raised an eyebrow. "Eavesdropping?"

Paul shrugged. "Hey can you blame me? It was interesting! I assume mummy and daddy have it all worked out now eh?"

I nodded. "Mhmm." I looked at Shelby. "We better head out, I'm starving."

Paul jumped up. "Why don't you come back to the hotel? We should eat together; we won't see you for a while."

I looked at the clock and sighed. "It's nine fifty five. I gotta get Shelby home." Shelby looked up at me and pouted. "Sorry girl, Aunt Mary will have my head if you're back late."

George nudged Shelby's shoulder. "We'll have you over some other time." He said with a wink.

Shelby smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

After taking Shelby home I drove to the Marriot hotel where the band was staying. When I got there I rode up the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened there was a man in front of me. I handed him a piece of paper Paul had given me allowing me into their room, praying the man didn't think I was some kind of hooker. I walked to the door and knocked on it. The door swung open and Paul emerged smiling. He had changed into jeans and a blue tee shirt.

"Hey Penn!" He said motioning me in.

I smiled. "Hey Paul." I looked around the room. John was still reading his book on his bed with George slouched next to him playing checkers with Ringo who was sitting on the end of the big king sized bed. "Hey guys."

John looked up and waved while George and Ringo merely grunted in response to my greeting, being intensely involved with their game. John got off the bed and walked over to Paul and I. "Welcome to casa de Beatles."

I chuckled. "Thanks John." I walked over to a food cart in the middle of the room and looked over all the food. Chicken fingers, steak, ribs, and roast beef with a pot of tea, three bottles of coke and one bottle of root beer for Ringo. "Wow, obviously none of you are vegetarians." I said laughing.

Paul walked over to me picking up a chicken finger and biting it. "No way, you know my favorite food is roast beef."

I smiled. "Well, I do now." I looked at John who had opened a coke bottle and was gulping down the soft drink. He brought the bottle down and sighed. "Ahh, that's good." He looked at me. "Well, we didn't invite you over to just stand here, eat woman!" He said picking up a chicken finger and slapping it against my cheek. I backed away but he followed me waving the chicken around, threatening to hit me with it. I yelped and ran around and John chased me with the food weapon.

"John! Stop!" I screamed laughing. I kept running until I slammed into a suitcase on the floor. I fell to the ground, spilling the contents on the floor. I groaned and sat up rubbing my head. I looked up at John who was laughing hysterically and sighed, smiling.

John bent down and pulled me up. He sighed. "Damn Penny, I wish you could come home with us…"

I frowned. "John…"

He nodded. "I know, I know…It just a drag that's all."

I smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll visit plenty. Don't worry; it will be like I never left. Were gonna be seeing each other until the day we die, Lennon. You're stuck with me." I said with a wink.

He laughed. "Good."

**Hello Everyone! **

** This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I'm happy to have a chapter to focus on the relationship between Penny and John. I love how Ringo and George are doing their own thing here. Ohhhh I love them sooo much! Remember to R&R and check out my other stories! Also! Check out my favorite author's list! They're on there for a reason people! **

**~Stay Classy**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two years since I had last seen the guys in '64. I had gotten a job in a small diner downtown and a loving boyfriend named Greg. I hadn't thought about Paul since Greg and I had gotten together in fear I would lose my love for him. Mom had passed away from breast cancer leaving me her apartment. I moved into her complex and sold mine. Greg moved in with me. I had bought all the Beatles records and seen all their movies so far. I even attended the Shea stadium concert.

"Penny, what do you think of this tie?"

I looked at Greg and laughed. "I think it looks ridiculous, are those bears?" I asked turning away from the dishes I was washing to look at his tie.

Greg looked down at his tie and shrugged. "I dunno, mom got it for me."

I laughed walking over to him as I readjusted the bun on my head. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "How sweet, it's still ridiculous though. Are you really wearing that tomorrow Greg?" I asked walking back to the sink.

He shrugged. "Maybe, who knows, it might help me get the job!" He walked into the living room by the T.V. and chuckled. "Hey look, A Hard Day's Night is on. Man I love this movie. John Lennon is a funny guy huh?" He said sitting on the couch.

I dried my hands off and walked into the living room and sat on the arm rest of the couch. I looked at the T.V. just as Ringo entered a pub. I laughed. "Oh yeah, John is a funny guy alright." I said.

Greg looked at me. "Don't you wish you could meet them someday? That would be so cool." He said shaking his head and smiling.

I smirked. "Yeah, it's been my dream." _Heh, if only you knew…_

The phone started to ring and I stood up to answer it but Greg stopped me. "Hold on, it might be Harry, lemme get it." He ran over to the table and picked up the phone. "Yello?...Oh hey Harry!" He looked at me smiling. I held a thumb up and smiled. For the past few weeks Greg has been waiting for a new job offer for a new position. He worked for TIME Magazine. His smiled spread across his face, from ear to ear. "Really?...Oh that's fantastic!" He said happily. "Alright, bye now." He hung up the phone and laughed.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "So, wad he say?"

Greg kissed me on the cheek. "You're dream might come true baby!" I arched an eyebrow. "I got the job! We're movin to London!"

I froze. _London?_ "London? London, England?"

He smiled. "Yeah, aren't you happy?"

I nodded. "Of course I am. It's just…that's such a shock and such a big move. How will we afford it?"

He kissed me again this time on the lips. "The company is paying for all of it! I'm so excited Penny! Harry said we're moving next week! Oh it's gonna be here in no time!" He said as he ran upstairs.

_And it was…_

* * *

"Tickets please ma'am." I handed the flight attendant my ticket and she smiled. "Thank you, enjoy your flight!"

"Thanks." I said as I walked up the stairs onto the plane. I walked down the small isle and sat down in my seat. Greg sat next to me and sighed happily.

"First class! Pretty nice, eh Penny?" He said kissing my cheek.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, never been on this part of a plane before." I said and soon enough the plane roared to life and we were flying through the air. As the plane soared through the blue sky I drifted off thinking about my new home awaiting me in London and not even three minutes later, I was asleep.

_I'll come and visit as much as I can; we'll be seeing each other 'till we die, you're stuck with me Lennon... You're my best friend Penny. You were how I got away from all this!... I couldn't stop thinking about you, when I kissed you, how it felt... You know I used to like you. _

_A lot._

"Penny, wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Greg who was smiling down at me. "Look outside!" I turned my head and looked out the window. A smile slowly spread itself across my face. Big Ben was completely visible from where we were in the air and London looked beautiful from the air.

When we landed a taxi took us to our new house the company had bought for us. It was an ordinary house. Not too big, not too small. Just perfect. We walked inside; all our furniture had been shipped and already moved into the house. We rearranged some of the furniture to fit our tastes but other than that, it was perfect.

Later that night I was getting ready for bed, while Greg was already asleep. I slipped my tank top and shorts on and took off my makeup. I tied my hair into a pony tail and sighed, as my mind suddenly and unexpectedly started to think about the boys. I pursed my lips and walked downstairs. I walked over to the record player and sifted thought my record stack.

"Gotcha."

I slowly pulled out my _With the Beatles _album. I set the record on the turn table and put the needle down right when the third song should have started. The end of _All I've Got to Do_ played for a few seconds and then my desired song began to play.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you…_

I closed my eyes, doing as the song said, and started thinking back to my days in Liverpool and for the first time in a while, thinking about a boy I had not thought about in years.

_Remember I'll always be true, and then while I'm away I'll write home everyday…_

His hazel eyes appeared in my head along with his smile and his, shaggy yet somehow perfect, hair. I remembered the feeling of his touch when he hugged me goodbye for the last time in New York, and the feel of his tears as they hit my neck and shoulder.

_And I'll send all my loving…_

I remembered the feel of his lips when he surprised me with a kiss in Liverpool the day after Christmas and when I attempted to show my bravery after I kissed him on the dock in Blackpool.

_To you._

For the first time in two years…I was thinking of someone I was terrified of thinking about ever since I met Greg. And I was falling in love with him all over again.

I groaned and grabbed my jacket and slipped my converse on and ran out the door, the record still spinning. "No Penny! You have a boyfriend! You love Greg!" I mumbled.

_**You sure?**_

"Ugh, YES!" I stuffed my hands on my pockets, my mind spinning in confusion. "For god sake Penny! It's just a thought, it's not like you are going to actually see him again! Let alone any of them!" _I wouldn't bet on that…_ I continued walking down the dimly illuminated cobblestone sidewalk when I heard something across the street in the park. It sounded like someone vomiting. I arched an eyebrow and walked over to the park. _Bad idea…come on Penny, you watch way too many horror movies to be __**this**__ stupid!_ I walked into the small grassy area and spotted a person barley illuminated under a street lamp, bent over vomiting in a trash can.

He had shaggy brown hair and was dressed in an over coat. He was mumbling to himself as he threw up. "Stupid fuckin queer," He spit into the trash can. "Fuck him and his _advice_!"

I grimaced as the guy stumbled up and attempted to walk straight. _Wow this guy is __**really**__ drunk. _I cleared my throat. "Hey, you need me to help you to a hospital or somethin'?"

The guy turned around and scoffed. "Fuck off."

I scowled. "Look pal, I'm just trying to help."

He laughed and stumbled closer to me. "Go, away. I don't need a _birds_ help." He slurred as he held onto my shoulders trying to hold his balance. His breath reeked of liquor and his eyes were the only thing I could see in the dim light but I could tell they were glazed over. I immediately slapped his hands off my shoulder and he fell to the ground. He groaned in pain and sat up. He sighed and buried his head in his hands, his shaggy hair falling in his face. "My band is falling apart." He mumbled.

I arched an eyebrow. "You're in a band huh?"

He scoffed still looking down. "Yeah! Biggest fucking band since," He hiccupped. "Nineteen fifty seven!" He said then laughing drunkenly. "But now, the band is going down the fuckin drain!" He said twirling his hand in a downward spiral motion making a explosion sound and smacking his hand on the ground.

I sighed. "Let's get you home, bud." I said feeling sorry for the poor sap. I pulled him up and held him under the light so I could wake him up a bit. Instantly after putting him in the light I screamed and backed away quickly.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "What? I'm no good for you either, _fuck_, Paul _was_ right! All women hate me…even my own wife."

I was breathing hard and completely ignored his consistent mumbling. I stepped closer to the drunken man and stifled a gasp. I pulled the shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and shook my head in disbelief. Standing in front of me was the drunkest man I'd ever encountered. It was the man whom I had known for several years of my life, then suddenly left behind.

It was John Lennon.

**Hola!**

**Ha-ha poor drunk John is always sad. Well maybe Penny will help! **** Hope you all liked the chapter and the story so far! Oh and by the way! I forgot to say this on the seventh so…HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RINGO! Aww…we all love Ringo! ;) Anyways as always, please R&R and check out the other stories on moi page! Love you all!**

**~Stay Classy**

**Music List**

**All my Loving- The Beatles**

**All I've Gotta Do- The Beatles**

**Please Mister Postman- The Beatles**


	13. Chapter 13

"John? What the hell are you doing out here so late?" I said quickly pulling him closer so he could lean on me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and stumbled a bit as he mumbled to himself. I groaned. "Come on John, let's get you back to my place." I said starting to walk back the way I came. I was praying the whole way home that no one would happen to walk by and recognize John, but it was so late that we got home, trouble free. I opened the door and lead John in the house just as _Please Mister Postman_ ended the A side of the record.

"What are you doin?" John slurred as I set him on the couch.

"I'm taking care of your drunk ass, hold on I'll be right back." I ran into the kitchen and poured some ice into a bag for John. I was sealing the bag when I heard a loud shout. I dropped the ice and ran into the living room to find Greg standing in front of John in his pajamas.

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "John Lennon…did you kidnap John Lennon?"

I ignored Greg and gave John the ice bag only to find him passed out cold. I groaned and placed the ice on his head causing him to mumble in his sleep. I crossed my arms and looked at Greg who was still looking shocked as ever.

"Penny where did you-?"

I held up my hand. "This man and I have been friends since we were eleven years old. I was with him when he got signed as the Beatles and I even stayed in his house for a while when mine was getting remolded. Yes Greg I was friends with John Lennon and the rest of the Beatles. And right now I don't need your drama so if you would please stay calm, that would be great." I said quickly walking into the kitchen to mix up a drink for John.

Greg walked over to me. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not now Greg." He hesitated but soon walked back over to John. I threw in some tomatoes, lemon juice and other ingredients my mom had showed me to cure a hangover and put it in the fridge for the next morning. Without another word to anyone I marched upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Greg had already left for work and I walked over to John with the drink only to find him drooling all over my couch pillows. My anger started to rise from a mix of my fatigue and John drooling all over my furniture, so I grabbed the ice bag and poured the icy water and frozen chunks all over John's head.

"Holy shit!" He screamed as he bolted upright. He looked up at me holding his head in pain. "Rigby?"

I shoved the drink in front of John's face. "Drink this."

He slowly grabbed the drink eyeing me suspiciously but drank the concoction. He grimaced and gagged. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a hangover cure. Drink it all, you're gonna need it." I said.

He drank the rest and slammed the glass on the coffee table. He looked up at me and sighed. "Okay so tell me, how did I get here and why are you in London?"

I sat down next to him. "Greg had a job move to here. He works for TIME magazine." John arched an eyebrow. "My boyfriend."

He smirked. "Ahh, a certain boy I know will be upset by that."

I scoffed. "Yeah, whatever." I stood up and looked John in the eyes. "You remember anything from last night?"

He chuckled. "All I remember is fighting with Paul and then leaving and going to the hotel bar. The rest is just a haze though. I do remember someone dropping me on the ground in the park though." He said looking up at me.

I smirked. "Sorry."

He shrugged off his over coat. He had on a tux which made me laugh for some reason. He stood up and sighed looking me in the eyes. "So Penn, I guess you were right, we were gonna see each other soon."

I chuckled. "Guess so."

He smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I gladly took the offer and stayed in his arms for while. "I really missed you Penn. Life's been hell since you left, so much that we stopped touring."

I backed away. "I heard."

"So, what do you have planned today?" He asked clearing his throat. I looked at him arching an eyebrow and he shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought maybe you would wanna spend the day together, you know, visit Cyn and Jude, or somethin' like that…"

I laughed. "Sure John. Lemme get dressed first." I walked up stairs and into my room. I pulled on my blue tank top and some jeans. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and skipped makeup. I walked back down stairs and pulled on my converse. "Alright, ready?"

John looked at me and smiled. "Yup." He opened the door and we walked out and got in my car. As I got in the driver's seat John sighed from his seat next to me. "Penn." I looked at him as I started the engine. "Go to Abbey Road."

"Why?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

" 'Cuz, Brian will be pissed if I don't show up today and I really can't have Paul mad at me right now, I need him more for this album and working with me than being against me."

I shrugged and drove towards the studio. John told me where to go, as my memory was a little foggy. We pulled up at the front and John lead me to the front door. He turned the knob and walked inside with me close behind. In the distance I could hear the faint sound of someone singing.

_Waits at the window, wearing her face that she keeps in a jar by the door, who is it for…?_

I smiled immediately recognizing Paul's voice. John picked up speed and walked quickly to the studio door and held it open for me. I walked inside and found Paul sitting at a piano down stairs on the recording room. He was tapping away at the ebony and ivory keys, singing a very sad sounding song.

His brow furrowed and his eyes were squinted closed as he sang. "All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?"

"Beautiful song." I said causing John to chuckled as he lit a cigarette.

Paul stopped playing and quickly scratched something on a sketch pad, then quickly returning to the keys. "Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name, everyone came…" He stopped and wrote something else. "…nobody came."

I stared down at him in shock. That was my mother's name! I tapped on the glass as he played away. He looked up and did a double take. His eyes became extremely wide, he tore off his headphones and ran up the stairs. The door swung open and Paul came running into the room. He stopped in front of he, his smile spreading ear to ear. He put his hands on my shoulders and shook his head.

"Wow…" He looked me up and down, his eyes brown eyes locking with mine. "I can't believe you're here right now."

I blushed. "Me neither."

Paul looked up at John, his smile faltering. "Why are you here? Thought you never wanted to see my queer ass face again."

John scoffed. "Brian would have had a fit."

Paul smirked. "Here 'cuz of Brian? Heh, who's queer now?" John flipped him off and Paul turned back to me. "So Penny, why _are_ you here?"

I smiled. "We had to move to London because of Greg's job move."

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Greg?"

I smirked, taking satisfaction in seeing Paul McCartney was jealous of me mentioning another man. "My boyfriend."

Paul crossed his arms. "Oh."

We all talked for a while when the phone on the control panel started to ring and John dove to answer it. "Hullo?" He was silent for a moment then dragged his hand down his face and groaned. "Yeah, alright calm down. I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone and sighed. "I gotta run. Julian is throwing a tantrum and Cyn is at her wits end." He walked out the door without another word and left me and Paul alone.

Paul sighed and looked at me. "Where are Ringo and George?" I asked looking around.

Paul sighed and lit a cigarette he had pulled from his pocket. "Rings is home with Maurine and George is back in India with Pattie." He took a long drag and puffed the smoke out between his lips. "Wanna go back to my place?"

I looked at him. "Paul…I don't think Jane or Greg would approve of that-."

"Ah, they'll be fine. We're just friends, right? It's just a harmless visit!" He said nudging me in the ribs.

I sighed. "Alright, fine."

Paul smiled. "Great." He walked out of the room grabbing his jacket and I followed him to the street. I sighed noticing John had taken my car. _Great… _Paul and I got into his car and started driving to his home. "Jane's not home right now, so don't worry. Besides, she likes you."

I scoffed. "Yeah, obviously _you_ don't remember that party right before your America tour."

He laughed. "I try to forget that."

We pulled into his driveway and I was astonished by the size of his new home. It was a mansion and amazing! He walked me up to the front door and unlocked it, letting me into the extravagant foyer.

"Wow Paul, this is an amazing house." I said looking around.

He shrugged. "Jane does most of the decorating. I miss my old home though, back in Liverpool. Nothing beats that place, I'll tell you that." He said with a chuckle. He opened the back door and whistled. Within a few seconds a big sheepdog came barreling in and jumping all over Paul barking happily. Paul laughed and scratched behind the friendly dog's ears.

I smiled. "Martha!" The dog looked at me by the sound of her name and ran towards me. I scratched her head and kissed her nose. "How are you doing girl!"

Paul chuckled. "That's my favorite girl right there." I smiled up at him then looked back down at Martha. "With my other favorite girl." I looked up at him again and arched an eyebrow, standing up.

"I'm your favorite girl huh?" I said poking his chest. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

Paul walked over to the living room where the T.V. was and sat down on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him and I sat down next to him. His brown eyes held my blue ones and I found myself melting into them like I did when I was a teenager. I looked away, scolding myself for acting so naive. _Remember Greg!? You have a boyfriend! And you love him…right? _

Paul chuckled and tilted my chin up flashing me his perfect charming smile. "Why so red Penn?"I panicked and felt my already growing blush get darker. He looked me in the eyes and smiled again. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" I shook my head and he smirked, scooting his face closer to mine. "What about now?" He whispered almost nose to nose with me.

I nodded. "A little…" I said my voice betraying me and giving out in the end. He was so close to me and my mind flew out the window. I was powerless.

He moved even closer, his lips centimeters from mine and whispered again. "Now?" He asked his breath tickling my bottom lip. I nodded slightly trying not to make our lips touch. He smirked and started moving closer. My eyes widened and I wanted to move but I couldn't. _But you want this so much._ Just as his bottom lip brushed mine; _Brinngggg!_

Paul snapped away and we both shot up off the couch and stood frozen in front of each other. I was still frozen and held his gaze. The phone rang a few times as we stood there staring at each other in silence. Finally it stopped and the answering machine started playing Jane's voice.

_Beep. _"Paul, I'm so sorry. I'm going to be in Wales till late tonight. I won't be back till tomorrow. I love you and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you soon. Bye!" _Beep_

Paul's eyes flickered to the phone and back to mine. His gaze became saddened and I realized at this moment for the first time Paul was conflicted. His eyes faltered and he opened his mouth to say something then closed it. After a while he spoke. "I don't love her anymore Penny…" I stayed silent and he looked down. "I cheated on her and she almost left me. But even after that I still don't love her she's gone to much for me to love her anymore…" He looked at me. "I'm in love with someone else."

I shook my head. "No you're not."

He nodded. "Yes I am." He took my hand but I pulled it back. He frowned. "I always have been, ever since she ditched me back on New Year's Eve in 1957 after I tried to kiss her."

My stomach tied into a thousand knots. "Paul…" _I cannot have an affair with Paul McCartney! You love…you love…_

Paul's eyes darkened and he narrowed them. "I can't let her go again."

And with that he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lips. My heart leapt into my throat. I closed my eyes and screamed at myself to push him away and slap him across the face. But it was no use, I melted and caved into the arms of Paul McCartney. I threw my arms around his neck as the kiss transformed into a passionate and heated one. _He'll just cheat on you like he did with Jane…he's a rock star. You've heard about them…_I didn't care though. All I cared about was that I was kissing the man I had dreamed about kissing for years. I was finally kissing Paul McCartney.

And for once in my life, I was _really_ happy.

**Hello!**

**Well I hope you're all happy! *throws toaster at you* Haha just kidding I wanted this to happen just as much as y'all did! So anywho hope you all liked this chapter and are enjoyin the story so far! Please remember to R&R! Love y'all! **

**~Stay Classy!**

**Music List**

**Eleanor Rigby- The Beatles**


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't believe I was kissing Paul McCartney _and _cheating on Greg. Greg was faithful to me and gave me all his love. And this is how I repaid him. Finally my conscience got a hold on my head and with all my strength I pulled my lips off Paul's, but didn't back away. I rested my forehead on his and sighed.

"Paul, I can't do this to Greg, and you can't do this to Jane." I said.

Paul frowned. "Penny I already told you, it's the fans, they 're the only thing holding Jane and I together. There's nothing between us." I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off. "Every night it's a full on battle with her. I'm never happy in this house."

I looked into Paul's eyes. They were sad and confused, he looked like a confused child and it almost made me kiss him again but I held back. "Paul…but Greg is an amazing boyfriend to me and I love him."

Paul flinched at my words and backed away. He sighed and dragged a hand through his dark brown hair. He looked me in the eyes and exhaled deeply. "Fine, I don't want to put you through something that would hurt you in anyway." He smiled sadly and bent over, cupped my face and kissed my lips softly.

I closed my eyes as his lips lingered on mine but soon left me wanting more. I looked away and sighed. "I should probably go…"

He nodded. "Okay…"

I looked back at him. His back was turned towards me and my heart shattered into a million pieces. _Look at me…_ I resisted going over to him and walked out his front door without another word. I stood on the porch for a while and looked up at the clouds floating across the sky. Just looking at the blue sky almost made me cry, and I don't fully know why. Finally I started walking home, depressed as ever. _You liar…you don't love Greg anymore! And you know that!_ I shook my head. I walked out of the big metal gate and down the street back towards downtown London. As I walked down the street people hurried past. Happy couples walked past me hand in hand, as if they were taunting me.

The walk home was long without my car but I finally reached my house. The answering machine was blinking; I pressed the play button on it and listened to the recorded voice.

_Beep._ "Hey Penn, turns out the Beatles are having an interview later today and I have to go. I was wondering if you wanted to join me. I'll be at the office all day today so if you wanna come just come by here before five. Love you." _Beep._

"Just what I needed…" I said as tears slipped from my eyes. My legs started shaking and I involuntarily collapsed onto my knees and started crying. "I'm an awful person…" I moaned as I sobbed into my hands.

* * *

That night I tossed and turned, sleep never finding me. I looked over to my clock and groaned. _Four fifty two_. Greg shifted from his spot next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, but didn't wake up. I frowned all of a sudden feeling awkward. I turned over and looked at his sleeping form. His black hair had fallen into his eyes. His lips were curved into a sleepy smile and his breathing was deep. I sighed; this man was perfect in every way, just not perfect for _me_. It was at that moment I realized Greg and I were not meant to be. I carefully got out of bed and decided to take another walk. I threw on my shoes and leather coat and walked out the front door.

As I walked down the sidewalk the night breeze waved my brown hair around and I shivered. I looked around as a few cars passed. The moon was starting to go down as the sun slowly started to come up. I narrowed my eyes and sighed, touching my lips remembering the feel of his Paul's against mine. It was like I had found the missing puzzle piece of my life, that I was too scared to piece together before.

_Not anymore…_

I narrowed my eyes, feeling bold I decided to do something I was thinking about doing all night. I hailed a cab and gave the driver the address I wanted to go to. He took me to the mansion and I paid him. I walked up to the metal gate and pressed the intercom button.

The speaker buzzed and after a few minutes a sleepy voice answered sounding agitated. "Whoever this is, it's five in the morning and I'm not welcoming unwanted visitors."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Penny."

There was a brief silence before the intercom buzzed and the gate unlocked. I pushed the gate open and walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened slowly and Paul walked out in his pajamas, which were only a pair of plaid pants and no shirt. His hair was massy and his eyes glazed over. But hey, I wasn't complaining. He looked at me but said nothing, stepping aside allowing me inside. He closed the door behind me and sighed, looking me in the eyes.

"Why are you here? I though you said-."

I held my hand up. "I know what I said, but…now I know I was wrong." I sighed pulling my hair on one side of my neck. "Paul, I want to be with you, I really do. But first I have to breakup with Greg. And I have to do this when the time is right, I can't just dump him on his ass either, its going to take some time for me to move out and find a house."

The corners of Paul's lips briefly twitched into a smile. "So you're saying you want to be with me?" I nodded and he smirked. "And why did you have to tell me this at five in the morning?"

I arched an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. "Want me to leave?"

Paul shook his head and stepped closer to me, his arms snaking their way around my waist. "Nope." I chuckled and folded my arms around his neck. He gave his usual charming smile. Finally his lips were on mine and he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to his room.

* * *

The next morning I woke up _not_ in my room. At first I panicked remembering where I was. I looked down and sighed in relief, noticing I was dressed. I looked over and saw the bed was empty. I jumped out of the king sized bed and padded down the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. On the island in the middle of the room was a note.

_Dear Penn,_

_ Thank you for coming over last night, Even if nothing happened upstairs, it was still the best night I have ever had. Thanks for staying._

_ Love,_

_ Paul._

I smiled and hugged the note close to my chest. I sighed figuring I had better get home and wondering if Greg was worried about me. I was tying my shoes to leave when the front door unlocked. I looked up in horror remembering last night's message from Jane.

_I'll be home tomorrow Paul…_

"Oh shit!" Without thinking I jumped behind the island in the kitchen. I peeked over it and saw the door open and someone walk in. I ducked back down and silently prayed as the person walked into the kitchen whistling, _Love Me Do._ I tried to scoot away quietly, failing at this as my show squeaked across the tile floor. _Fuck._ The person stopped whistling and I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me up. I screamed as two arms wrapped them self's around my waist. I kicked and screamed as the person tried to hold me still. They whipped me around and got a glimpse of their face.

It was John.

I sighed. "Fuck John, you scared me!" I said pushing him away. John said nothing. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "What?" I asked. I looked down and saw I was only in my pajamas and instantly blushed. "It's not what you think!"

"Oh, it isn't is it?" He said smirking.

I narrowed my eyes. "No, I didn't sleep with Paul." John smiled and I blushed harder. "I didn't!"

He waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah. So how'd you get here? I'm the only one with a key besides Jane and Paul."

I sighed. "I came over…"

John chuckled. "Well, I'd rather it be you than some other tramp." He opened the fridge and looked through it. "So, you gonna dump Gary?"

"_Greg_."

"Whatever."

I sighed. "Yeah…"

John smirked. "Well I'll tell you something, Jane has changed since '64, and if it means anything, I like you a _whole_ lot better." He popped the top off a beer and took a swig. "Besides, Paul's happier when he's around you."

I smiled. "Thanks…I guess."

John shrugged and leaned on the island. "By the way, we're doin a photo shoot later today at the pool at Brian's house, I was gonna call and ask of you wanted to come. Cyn and Pattie are gonna be there since George is back. I think Mo's coming to, dunno for sure though. Just thought you might wanna get out in the sun and swim a little bit."

I scoffed. _Yeah seeing Paul shirtless in a pool is __**really**__ going to help right now._ "Sure."

John smiled. "Great."

**Hola people of Earth! **

** This chapter was so much fun to write and yeah, I don't write lemons, so sorry if you're one of those people who was really counting on reading about baby making. ;) I just don't do that shizz. Anywho, yeah I felt awful about Penny cheating on Greg because he's a good guy and I feel like I'm cheating on him while I write this! But then again…**_**it is**_** Paul McCartney. *pause to day dream* **** Well on a happier note, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, please remember to R&R and check out my other stories. Also check out my fav author and stories lists! **** Like I always say, they're on there for a reason people! Thanks for reading! **

**~Stay Classy**


	15. Chapter 15

"Aww John, you got my hair wet!"

John scoffed at George. "That's what happens when you get in a pool ya queer." He laughed splashing the quiet Beatle again.

Cynthia chuckled from her spot next to me on her beach chair. "They act like five year olds most of the time." She said spreading sunscreen over Julian's back.

I smiled and adjusted my red wayfarers, chuckling. "I guess that's what makes them so great, their ability to connect with kid fans." I said laughing. Cynthia chuckled and nodded.

She finished putting the sun screen over the squirming Julian and sighed. "Alright all done. Now go play with Daddy. Mummy has to rest." Cynthia said laying back on the beach chair as Julian ran into the pool and jumped onto his dad.

I smiled. "Where's Ringo and Paul?" I asked.

Pattie sat up from her spot on the other side of me. "Changin' I guess. They came late for some reason; I guess Paul had to go pick Jane up at the airport."

My stomach twisted into a knot. "Jane's coming?"

Pattie nodded. "Yeah."

I sighed. "Good for Paul." _He's dead…_

As if on cue Jane walked through the backyard gate, Ringo and Maurine trailing behind her with their son Zak who ran straight for Julian. Jane was in a bright yellow bikini and had her red hair tied up in a ponytail. She walked up to us and smiled. "Hey guys."

Cynthia looked at me and arched an eyebrow. "Hey Jane. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Canada for a movie premier."

Jane chuckled. "I was, but Paul wanted me to come down for the shoot."

Pattie smiled. "Come sit down, we're just tannin' while the boys…well, do their thing." She said with a chuckle.

I looked over to Jane. "Where's Paul at? Last time I checked he was a Beatle, shouldn't he be in the pool?"

Jane looked around. "Dunno, he's the one who begged me to come." She said with a chuckle.

Cynthia sat up, tying her blond hair in a bun. "There he is."

I looked over and probably was turning a red as a tomato. Paul was walking towards us in his swim suit. This hair was ruffled and his wrist held his usual gold bracelet, which made him look even more attractive for some reason. He wasn't full of muscle but Paul was built just fine, his arms were sculpted perfectly and his chest and torso were sculpted just as good. He walked over and stood in front of Jane and me, as if choosing which one to greet first. _Maybe he'll say hi._

"Hey Jane."

_Damn._

Jane smiled, adjusting her sunglasses. "Morning sweetie, you should probably get in the water. They're waiting for you." She said shooing him away.

He arched an eyebrow and shrugged. He looked at Cynthia, Pattie and I. "Morning ladies. How's the tanning going?"

Cynthia chuckled. "Better when you weren't standing in front of us, Mac." She said tapping him in the shin with her foot.

Paul smirked and walked away. He did a cannonball into the pool and resurfaced, making me feel like one of those teenage fan girls, as he flipped his hair back, the water dripping off of his chest and arms. _Wow, you are hopeless..._He looked over to me and winked. I blushed and Cynthia flicked my arm giving me a stern look. I looked at her confused and she sighed.

"Excuse us ladies, Penny and I are going to go inside to fix us some drinks." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up and inside the house. She slid the glass door shut and tapped her foot. "This has _gotta_ stop Penny."

"You said everything was fine!" I said throwing my arms above my head regretting telling Cynthia about the previous night.

She shook her head. "_No_, I mean your relationship with Greg and his with Jane. It's inhumane to do this and lead them on. You have to choose."

I nodded. "I already have Cyn, you know that."

She sighed. "I know…just do it soon. Kay?"

I nodded and we walked back outside with four glasses of lemonade for the girls. I handed one to Jane and Pattie and Cynthia kept hers. I stretched my arms above my head and sighed, with my lemonade in hand. I looked down and noticed all the girls staring at me. I looked my bikini over to see if it was untied but I was fine. "What's the matter?"

Jane's eyes became wide and Cynthia stretched her hand forward. "Penny! Watch out-!"

But it was too late. Several hands clasped onto my arms and pulled me into the water. As I flew back I screamed, my sunglasses flew off my head landing somewhere in the pool and my hair fell out of the bun it was tied in. I resurfaced and opened my eyes to find John, George and Ringo all laughing at me. Ringo high fived John and George smirked at me. I stuck my tong at them "Very funny you three." _Three?_ _Wait where's-?_

"Gotcha!" Yelled a familiar voice as two strong arms lifted me up and dunked me down underwater and dug their fingers into my sides tickling me. When I broke free from the arms I opened my eyes under water and saw Paul smiling at me, his hair floating around his face, making him look as attractive as ever. I resurfaced and smiled at him. He shot me a wink and went back underwater. I climbed out of the pool and groaned in frustration looking at the empty glass on the ground, which was supposed to be holding my lemonade.

"I'm gonna get more lemonade." I said to the laughing girls as I picked up my cup and walked back in the house. I opened the fridge and looked around for the lemonade pitcher. I pulled it out and filled my cup up, keeping the fridge door open. After I was done I put the pitcher back and closed the door, screaming as Paul appeared behind the door. He chuckled and I narrowed my eyes holding my heart. "Shit Paul!"

He laughed and pushed me up against the counter smirking. I scowled at him and tried to push him away, but to no avail I remained trapped. He smirked again and buried his head in the crook of my neck, kissing my cheek as he spoke. "You're killing me out there Penn." He said between kisses,snaking his arms around my waist.

I chuckled. "You're one to talk. Have you taken a look at yourself lately?"

He pulled away and smiled. "Yeah, almost every day I do." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Did you do it yet?" He asked.

I sighed. "Paul, I have to do this when the time is right…I can't just dump Greg on his ass. I already told you that…" Paul frowned. "Look, I was going to do it tonight, so, just don't rush me. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay." He paused. "Can I kiss you?"

My heart fluttered at his question. "Yeah." He smiled and leaned in, his lips crashing onto mine, tangling in a slow passionate kiss. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and I leaned into him, trying to press myself against him as much as I could. I knew soon we would have to pull apart and act like this never happened, but I didn't want to. I never wanted to stop kissing this man.

"Paul?" The glass door slid open and I pushed him off me quickly slamming him into the counter next to me. Jane entered the room and smiled."What are you doin? John wants you out there." She looked at me and smiled. "Looks like you recovered from your splash attack." She said with a chuckle. Paul cleared his throat and leaned against the counter next to me. Jane walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "Come on, let's go! I wanna swim!"

My stomach dropped and Paul looked at me with confused eyes. I shrugged and almost threw up when Jane planted a slow open mouth kiss on Paul as they walked out. I sighed and stomped out after them completely forgetting my drink. _This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

_Its now or never… _I looked at Greg who was sitting at the type writer and sighed. _There is no right time for a breakup…just get it over with…_ Greg looked at me and smiled. "Something on your mind?"

I looked up at him. "Yes actually…"

He stood up and walked up and over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to squirm awkwardly. ""And what's that?"

I looked him in the eyes and untangled myself out of his arms. "Greg I love you, and I care about you very much but there sometimes comes a time in a couple's relationship when they start to grow apart…"

Greg's brow furrowed and he backed away. "What are you saying Penny?"

I sighed as a lump began to grow in my throat. "I think we should…breakup." Greg's face went pale and his eyes dropped to the ground. "Greg I still love you, just not in the way you love me. I'm sorry…"

Greg looked me in the eyes, as tears dripped from his. "I see."

"Please Greg don't be angry with me-."

"It's McCartney huh?" He said looking away. I looked up at him in shock but said nothing. "I knew he had an effect on you. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better boyfriend…"

I shook my head. "No, trust me Greg. I'm the one who is sorry." Greg looked up at me with a knowing gaze, and I knew he was fully aware of what was going on. I held his hurt gaze and tears began to drip from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Greg."

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, me too." He said coldly and marched upstairs.

Those were the last words he ever said to me. And I knew I deserved it…

**Hello!**

** I know…short chapter but hopefully the next will be longer! I just had to wrap some things up in this one and start some new Beatle drama. I hope everyone is having a fantastic day and thank you for reading! As always, R&R's are always appreciated along with the PM's I receive! I love talking to you guys! **** Love you all!**

**~Stay Classy**


	16. Chapter 16

** There will be drug references in this chapter! Please be mature and stop reading if you can not handle this! Thank you! **

"Where do you want the coffee table?"

"By the couch would be nice." I said. John huffed and carried the table to my desired spot. He sighed in relief when he set it down and flopped on the couch. I sat down next to him and smiled. "Thanks for helping me move in. I really thought I was gonna be on my own this time." I said.

John smiled. "I'm just glad Brian gave us a day off so I could do this."

I smiled and looked around my new apartment. "So, how's the new album commin?"

John scoffed and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, its goin good." He laughed. "What am I sayin? It's a disaster. It's a constant battle with Paul and I. And if it wasn't bad enough, Ringo left yesterday…"

I sat up. "_What_?"

John nodded. "Said he felt like we were always on his arse about everything and he never gets any credit. So he left. Paul had to take over the drums on Back in the U.S.S.R." John said dragging his hand though his hair. "Worst part of it is it's takin a toll on me and Cyn's relationship to. It's a mess Penn"

I was shocked. "Gee John. I'm really sorry."

He chuckled. "Yeah, well that's why I was so accepting of your offer to help you move. I just needed to get away from all this…" He said with a sigh.

I patted his shoulder. "Wanna go for a walk?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me and I frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

He sighed. "It's fine. I feel like a bird, all cooped up in a cage."

"Well…do you wanna go over to Paul's?" I asked. John laughed. "George's?"

He paused and shrugged. "Sure, Georgeie's always got my back."

* * *

We knocked on the door and waited for George to answer. Finally the red mahogany door swung open and Pattie appeared. She smiled and motioned us in. "Hey guys. What are you doin here?"

I smiled and looked at John who was looking around the large foyer. He looked down at Pattie and shrugged. "Just wanted to drop by."

Pattie smiled. "Well, your visits are always great, but George isn't here. He's down at the studio working on something. He said it was _very_ _important_." She said using air quotes.

John chuckled. "Usual George. Well we might as well go see what he's doing" John said grabbing the door knob.

Pattie frowned. "Already? I can make some tea and we can-."

"Sorry Pattie, we gotta go." John said walking out.

Pattie's shoulders slumped a bit and I patted her shoulder. "We'll be back soon. John's just has some things to work out with the others. I'll stop by later for some tea." I said with a wink. She smiled and nodded. I walked outside and down the steps to my car. John was inside smoking. I frowned and climbed in next to him. "Can you please put that out?"

John stared at me. "Why?"

I sighed. "Because I don't like the smell." I said starting the car.

John chuckled and threw the cigarette out the window. "Alright it's gone." I groaned and started driving towards Abbey Road.

* * *

When we pulled up to the small white building, John hurried inside leaving me in the dust. I walked in after him and down the hallway to the studio room where they recorded. As I walked down the hallway a slow and saddening tune drifted towards me. When I opened the door I recognized the sound was an acoustic guitar. I walked into the room and stood next to John who was staring through the glass window. I looked down into the studio below and spotted George sitting alone on a stool playing his acoustic guitar. He had his eyes closed and he was singing. I sat down on the control panel desk chair and listened to the soft sad lyrics, seeping from his song.

_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping, while my guitar gently weeps…_

_ I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping, still my guitar gently weeps…_

John looked over at me confused and I shrugged. George never came up with such intense songs, except for that one Within Without you song. But this was completely different from his usual, Taxman and Don't Bother Me songs. John's eyes flickered to the control panel and then to mine. He quickly pressed the record button and the tapes started rolling. George was now being recorded unwillingly.

_I don't know why, nobody told you, how to unfold your love…_

_ I don't know how, someone controlled you; they bought and sold you…_

George stopped strumming and sighed. He grabbed his pencil and scribbled something on a piece of paper next to him. John stopped the tapes and knocked on the glass. George looked up and frowned. "How long have you been there you two snoops?"

John chuckled. "Long enough to know you've got a song on this album." John and I walked won stairs to find a smiling George.

"Really? What about the other guys?" He asked setting his guitar down.

John waved his hand "Doesn't matter what they think. It's a beautiful song. Deserves to be on this album."

George smiled and was about to say something when there was a knock on the glass above us. We all looked up to see Paul standing in the window. John waved him down and he walked down the stairs. Paul emerged from the door and folded his hands behind him awkwardly.

"You hear about Richey?" He said eyeing John who nodded. Paul sighed. "Yeah, well I though I might find you all here." He looked at me. "Just not _you_."

I shrugged. "John was helping me move out of Greg's place."

Paul eyes widened. "You broke up?" I nodded and he crossed his arms. "About time."

John smacked his arm. "Wasn't so easy for her, ya heartless jerk."

I smirked at Paul and he rolled his eyes. "Well anyways, I came here to talk to you Lennon." He said shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "Wanted to give ya a peace offering. Something I _know_ you won't turn down." He said smiling mischievously.

George cocked an eyebrow and John smirked. "Well, let's see it then."

Paul smiled and pulled out a small bag with a few strips of what looked like purple paper squares. I raised an eyebrow at him clueless but John and George laughed. "Alright Macca, you win. Let's get to it then." George said rubbing his hands together.

They all sat down on the floor except for me. "What is up with you guys?" I asked annoyed. John looked up at me and pulled me by the wrist so I was sitting down in between him and George, across from Paul. "John what are you-?"

"Just be quite and listen." He said smiling.

Paul took out two squares and gave them to George and John. He placed his own square on his tongue and smiled at me then handed one to me. I looked at him confused and then over to John and George who to my surprise, were laying the paper squares on their tongues and eating them too. Suddenly it all hit me and I smacked Paul's hand away from my face. He looked at me confused. "What's your problem Penny?" He asked.

"What's my problem? Paul! That's LSD! I don't do drugs!" I said appalled

Paul rolled his dilated eyes and smirked at me. He held up the piece of LSD at me again and chuckled. "Come on Penn, it's a lotta fun." He said bending over and kissing my cheek. "You'll _love_ it."

I looked at him unsure. "Paul…"

John chuckled drunkenly and smiled. "Lucy in the sky with diamonds!" He sang happily.

Paul smiled. "Just close your eyes and stick out your tongue."

I narrowed my eyes but obliged closing my eyes. _If they're fine after doing it so much…what harm could it do to me just once?_ I felt Paul put the tasteless slip on my tongue and I swallowed it. I opened my eyes. _Nothing's happening._ I smirked. "Your drug's a dud Mac."

Paul smirked. "Just wait."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when my head started spinning. I clutched my forehead and groaned. "Whoa…" I swayed and Paul held my shoulders steady. I chuckled absentmindedly and clutched onto him. I looked into his eyes and the room around me started to spin and change colors. I smiled and sighed happily. "Paul!" I said excitedly.

John appeared in front of me and smiled. "Turn off you're mind, relax and float downstream…"

George grasped my shoulders, spinning me around to face him and smiled at me. "It is not dying."

Paul spun me around again to face him. "It is not dying…." He sang and kissed me on the lips slowly.

That's when I blacked out.

**Well hello! Yeah, come on…it's a Beatles story! I had to put drugs in there once! And it does say in the summary there are drug references in the story! I can't ignore the fact that they took LSD, it's a big part of their career. So of you don't like it, please be mature and don't read or comment about it, I would like to keep the comments clean please. Thanks **** Anywho…hope you all enjoyed and like the chapter. Remember to R&R and check out my other stories! Also sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was camping so I was unable to write! But I'm back, so hope you all are happy! :D Peace and luv!**

**~Stay Classy**

**Music**** List**

**Within Without You  
**

**Don't Bother Me**

**Taxman**

**While My Guitar Gently Weeps**

**Tomorrow Never Knows **

**Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds**

**-The Beatles**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was I was _not_ in my house. I sat up and groaned. My head was spinning tremendously and my stomach was queasy. I looked around and realized I was still in the studio and on top of the black grand piano. I chuckled and slid off of the instrument onto the bench. I looked around, I was alone.

"Great, they left." I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bench and walked over to the door the lead up stairs, but right as I grabbed the door knob the door came swinging out at me, smacking me in the nose. I yelped and fell on the ground, clutching my nose.

Some one peered around the door and cussed. "Oh, crap Penny! Are you okay I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there."

I looked up and sighed. It was Ringo. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He pulled me up and looked into my eyes. "Whoa, your pupils are huge! What happened to you last night?" He looked around. "And why are you here?"

I sighed. "Paul brought in some…drugs and convinced me to try them." I scoffed. "Never doing that again. I can promise you that."

Ringo chuckled. "Obviously it was your first time. Looks like they left you too."

I nodded. "Guess so, I blacked out like fifteen seconds after I ate the damn thing."

Ringo smiled and patted my back. "Well, lets get you to my house; I'll make you some tea. I'm sure your head's pounding."

I smiled at Ringo thankfully. He was always a nice guy. "Hey Ringo?" He looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

Ringo sighed. "I just wanted to get my drumsticks. They're lucky you know." He said picking them off his drum kit and walking to the stairs.

I nodded while we walked up the stairs. "But I thought you left."

His smile faded. "I did." He sighed and opened the door to the street. "I don't know if its permanent but I'm so fed up with the guys. They treat me like dirt." He opened the car door for me and he climbed in on the other side. "You know, you can't have a song without a drum beat!" He said starting the engine.

I nodded. "Well, if it means anything to you…I agree. I really hope you come back though." I smiled at him. "You have a great voice. I love all your songs."

Ringo smiled and started driving. "Thanks Penny. I know you and I don't have a relationship like you do with John but I've always wanted to get closer with you. You seem like a nice girl."

I smiled sincerely at him. "Gee Ringo, thanks."

* * *

When we got to Ringo's house Maurine was in the kitchen reading the paper. She looked up at us when we walked in and smiled.

"Afternoon Penny." She said.

I waved to her and smiled back. "Hey Mo."

Ringo walked over to the cupboard to find some tea. "Penny wasn't feeling too hot so I figured she might want a cup of tea. Besides, you have been sayin you wanted to get to know her."

Maurine smiled and nodded. "Yes I have, please, come on and have a seat." She said patting the chair next to her at the table.

I walked over and sat down. I looked over t Maurine and smiled. "Thank for having me."

She shook her head. "You're welcome anytime." She said with a wink and went on reading the paper.

Ringo sat down and set some tea in front of me. "Here ya go." I nodded in thanks as I took a sip and he smiled. "So Penny, I've always wondered…is that your real name or is it sort for something?"

"It's short for Penelope." I said smiling.

Ringo smiled. "Very pretty name. Yeah, mine's short for Richard Starkey."

I chuckled. "Cool."

Ringo was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He frowned. "Hold on." He stood up and walked to the front door. I heard the door open and Ringo let out an annoyed groan. "What do you want?"

"We need you at the studio Rings." It sounded like George.

"_We?_ Then why are you the only one on my porch?" He asked sounding even more annoyed.

George sighed. "Just please, come back. We did somethin for ya."

Ringo sighed and paused for a moment. "Fine." I heard shuffling and the door close.

I looked at Maurine who had a look of worry in her eyes. I patted her arm. "I'm sure everything will be just fine." I said with a smile.

* * *

"Flowers? All over his drum kit? That's a bit cheesy even for you Lennon." I said with a smirk.

John chuckled on the other line. "Yeah well, we needed the bugger back. He's the only drummer we got. Besides, he's got a great voice."

I smiled and sat down on my couch. "So, album comes out tomorrow right?" I asked looking at my nails.

John sighed. "Yeah, it's a lot different from some previous stuff we've written, especially Revolution 9 and Helter Skelter. But I'm sure the fans will dig it."

I chuckled. "Yeah, Helter Skelter is really interesting." The phone beeped and I sighed. "Hey I gotta go someone's on the other line. Bye." I pressed the end button and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Penn."

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled. "Hey Paul. What's up?"

He sighed. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if, you wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

I arched an eyebrow. "What about Jane?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about her. It ended yesterday."

"Well then, I would love to." I said with a smile." Paul chuckled. "What time will you be over here?"

"About eight, and wear something nice. I want to take you somewhere special." He said. I was just picturing him on the other side smiling.

I nodded. "Okay, sounds cool. See you them Mac."

"Bye Penny." He said and hung up.

I smiled and jumped up laughing. "Woo-hoo! I finally got a date with Paul McCartney!" I said jumping up and down. I looked the clock. _Crap…six thirty. Better go get something to wear…_ I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

* * *

About an hour later I had bought the perfect dress. It was dark blue and went down to about my knees. It hung off my shoulders and hugged my waist then flared out in the bottom. There was a white thin belt to go around my mid section and a pair of blue heels to go with it. When I finally got home it was seven thirty, so I had to bust my ass to get ready.

I was just finishing my hair when the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat and I ran to the door, kicking my heels on in the process. I fixed my hair a bit and then opened the door. I swear if I was a fifteen year old Beatles fan I would have fainted right there in my door way. Paul was standing outside, leaning on the door frame. His hair was messily brushed to the side like always and he was in his usual suit. He shot me his usual charming smile and handed me a bouquet of red roses he had in his hand.

I smiled and took them. "Thanks Paul, they're beautiful!" I motioned him to come in. "You look great by the way."

He turned to face me and smiled again. "You look beautiful Penny."

My cheeks turned a shade of red and I smiled. "Thanks."

He put his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Sure, lemme go put these down and we can leave." I said rushing to the kitchen to grab a vase.

When I finished I grabbed my purse and walked to the door. Paul opened it for me and we walked out and down the hall where a car was waiting for us outside. I looked around surprised there were no girls around.

Paul smiled and opened the door for me. "Madame." He said in an awful fake French accent.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."

He got in the back seat of the black car and Paul told the driver the directions to the restaurant. The driver nodded and drove off. It was a short trip but we finally arrived at the fancy restaurant; The Pink Lotus. Paul helped me out of the car and we walked inside, I almost fainted. It was beautiful; there were beautiful pink flowers everywhere and a waterfall in the back of the room along with a small group of violinists playing in front of it. I looked at Paul and smiled. He held out his arm and I took it as we walked to our table. We sat down and I looked around in awe.

"You look amazed." Paul said with a chuckle.

I looked back at him and nodded. "I am. I've never eaten at a place so amazing before."

Paul smiled. His brown eyes were locked on me and I suddenly felt self conscious. Never have I had a man look at me with such a loving gaze, not even Greg. It was times like this I forgot I was with Paul McCartney, the second Beatle. I just thought of him as Paul, the man I had fallen for in 1957.

He reached across the table and put his hand on mine. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight Penny." I blushed harder and he chuckled. "What's the matter?" I shrugged and he laughed again. "Well, I can't take my eyes off of you."

I smiled. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

Paul chuckled. "Well, they obviously didn't know what they were looking at." He said with a wink.

* * *

After dinner Paul took me to his house. When we walked inside I was shocked to see a lot of things missing.

"What happened here?" I asked.

Paul shrugged. "Like I said before, Jane did mist of the decorating, so she took most of the pictures and stuff. It wasn't a problem; I didn't really like them anyways."

I chuckled. "Me neither." Paul arched an eyebrow and looked at me but said nothing. "Where's Martha?"

"She's at Ringo's. I wanted it to be just us tonight." He said sitting down on the couch.

I sighed sitting next to him. "Aww, I like Martha though."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine then." I chuckled and he smiled at me.

I sat there for a while just looking at Paul as he drabbled on about something involving the band. I wasn't ignoring him; I was just too preoccupied with his eyes. They were so perfect and gentle. And his facial features were absolutely flawless; I could understand why he was the cute one.

"Penny?"

I fell off of cloud nine and shook my head as I crashed down onto Earth again. "Huh?"

He chuckled. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

I blushed. "Sorry, no."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest. "You're so weird."

I frowned. Well that's not what I was expecting to hear. "Thanks." I said flatly.

He smiled. "I love that, because you're not like the rest of them. You never try to be with one of us. And you don't ever want anything from us. You like me for who I am and I love that." He kissed the top of my head making my heart skip a beat. "You make me feel like my old self again. I'm just Paul when I'm around you."

My heart sped up, his words reminding me of whet John had said back in '64. I looked up at Paul and pulled away so I was eye level with him. He looked into my eyes and sighed. "I've been waiting to ask you out since 1957 you know." I chuckled and he smiled. "Glad I finally did." He said. I smiled again and he cupped my face and brought me closer to his lips, just so they were a breath away as my heart sped up in anticipation for a long desired kiss. "Oh by the way…" He said, pausing and making my heart drop in frustration.

I groaned. "_What Paul_?" I asked frustrated.

He smirked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and pushed my lips onto his laughing and sealing the deal. He fell backwards and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and smiled. "Its about time you asked that McCartney!" I said with a chuckle and kissed him again.

**Hola my people! Yeah, I took the original chapter 17 down because I didn't like it and I felt it happened too fast. Besides I really wanted to dig into how Paul and Penny's relationship started and how their first date went. **** Also I thought it was so cute how to get Ringo back the guys decorated his drums with flowers! True story you know! Well anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to R&R! Love you all!**

**~Stay Classy**

**Music List**

**Helter Skelter**

**Revolution 9**

**-The Beatles**


	18. Chapter 18

**1 Year Later…**

"Damn, it's hot out here…"

I chuckled and nudged Paul with my elbow. "Serves you right for wearing a dark colored suit when I _told_ you it would be hot today." I said with a smirk.

Paul rolled his eyes and took a drag from his cigarette. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to look nice. Besides, Ringo's got a black suit on. He's probably dying."

Ringo looked over his shoulder. "I _am_."

Paul chuckled and wrapped his arm over my shoulders. "Hey John, we ready to do another one?"

John looked at the photographer in the middle of the street who nodded. "Yep. Let's go boys."

John headed to the front of the curb followed by Ringo then Paul then George. The photographer nodded and they started walking. The man positioned his camera and when they were centered in the crosswalk the camera flashed and took what would turn out to be the most recognized album cover ever. They all walked back to the side they came from and John huffed.

"Alright, I think seven should be the magical number don't you think?" He asked looking at Paul.

Paul nodded; sweat visibly forming on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm ready to go home."

John looked at me. "Thanks for coming." He said smiling down at me.

I smiled. "No problem, I'm glad I could be your personal catty." I said holding up Paul's sandals and John's white hat.

John chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Well, I'm gonna head home, tomorrow's gonna be a hectic day." I nodded and handed John his hat. John looked at George. "Come on Georgie, let's go."

George nodded and followed John to his car after waving goodbye to us. I looked around and noticed Ringo was already long gone. Paul sighed and I looked at him.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded and took his sandals. "Yeah, let's get home." He said putting his arm around me leading me to the car.

* * *

When we got home Paul immediately went upstairs to his room and I went outside with Martha. I sat down on the swing we had attached to the tree and watched as Martha ran around the yard chasing her fluffy tail. I chuckled and started pushing my feet off the ground so I could swing. I heard the sliding glass door open and Paul walked outside. He smiled at me and waved. Martha spotted him and charged, jumping on his legs licking his hands. I smiled as I watched him play with his dog. It was funny really, when I was younger, I always wondered what happened when famous people went home. People like Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley and Sammy Davis Jr. You never think they just aim to live normal lives like the rest of us, well, at least Paul did.

"Having fun?"

I looked up and saw Paul was standing next to me as I swung past him. I stopped myself with my feet and smiled at him. "Yes, yes I am."

He chuckled and pulled me up so I was against his chest with our hands intertwined. He smiled and looked into my eyes and stayed there for what seemed like for ever. Even after a year he still looked at me with the same loving gaze he had given me on our first date. I admired him and I knew in my heart he would never betray me. He just didn't seem like that type of guy.

"Penny?"

I smiled. "Yeah?"

He looked over my shoulder. "What's that in the flowers?"

I looked over my shoulder and walked over to the garden, nothing was in the flowers. I stood up, dusted off my pants and turned around. "I don't think it was anyth-." I stopped mid sentence. "Paul? What are you doing down there?"

Paul smiled up at me. He was on the ground kneeling on one knee, looking very uncomfortable. "Freaking out."

I chuckled. "Well, why don't you come up here? I don't like talking down on you." I said with a chuckle.

He shook his head. "Can't."

"Alright then." I started to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist stopping me. "What Paul?" I asked getting a little worried and annoyed.

He looked up at me and held my hand with both of his. "Penn, ever since 1957 I've had the biggest crush on you." He paused and I smiled. "And ever since I first kissed you, I realized that that crush wasn't a crush at all. It isn't a crush at all anymore…"

My heart dropped. "Paul are you dumping me?"

He looked up at me and shook his head. "Nope." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box. My heart jumped into my throat. "I realized it was love…"My hands instinctively shot up to my mouth to stifle a gasp. This was _not_ happening. He slowly opened the box to reveal the prettiest ring I've ever scene. It was gold with three small diamonds on it. He smiled and held the ring in between his thumb and index finger. "So, Penelope Rigby, would you consider becoming Penelope McCartney?" He asked slowly pulling my hand down into his own. "In other words, will you marry me Penny?"

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I froze. I knew what I wanted to say but in all my shock, the words would not come out. I stuttered and started nodding vigorously. His smile widened and I finally started to speak. "Y-yes! Yes Paul! Yes!"

He shot up and slid the ring on my finger. It was perfect. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and for some reason, I started crying. He pulled back and kissed me, smiling against my lips as he twirled me around with Martha running happily around us as if she knew what was happening.

This was the best day of my life.

* * *

I sighed looking at the flowers in my hand. They were pink carnations, my mom's favorites. The car stopped and the driver looked back at me.

"We're here Miss. Rigby." He said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Rocky." I said and got out of the car. I leaned into the driver's window looking at my reflection in his sunglasses. "Be back in a few."

He nodded and I walked down the gravel path. I passed several tombstones. Finally I reached the fountain and looked around for my mother's stone. Within five minutes I finally located her grave and knelt in front of it. I set the flowers down and read the stone.

_Eleanor Sadie Rigby_

_ Loving mother, wife, and friend._

_ She will be missed._

"Hey mom." I said smiling. I chuckled and looked at my ring. "Paul asked me to marry him." I said. I could see her smile in my head, her green eyes lighting up with joy and her arms around me squeezing me. I felt a tear slip from my eye and I sniffed. "I really miss you mom. And I wish you could see me when I get married." I chuckled. "Dad and Jamie too." I sighed and stood up. "Well, I'll be back soon. I just wanted to bring you some flowers and tell you the great news." I said with a chuckle. I kissed my hand and touched the stone. "I love you mom." I said and walked back to the car.

_I love you too Penny…_

When I got back to the car Rocky looked back at me and smiled. "Home?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, please take me to John's house." Rocky nodded and started driving in the direction of the Lennon's home.

When I got there I knocked on the door and heard shuffling before the it flew open. John looked a bit disheveled but smiled at me. He was just in a white tee-shirt and a pair of jeans with no socks on. "Oh hey Penn. Sorry I would have cleaned up if I knew you were-."

"Its fine John, but I gotta talk with you."

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

"I want you to give me away." I said for the eighth time getting slightly annoyed.

John shook his head. "What does that even mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know, when the father walks the daughter down the isle and gives her away to the groom? You seriously don't know what that is?"

John sighed. "No I mean, Cyn and I had a small wedding and her father was dead so…"

I sighed. "Well John so is mine, and I don't have a brother to do this or a grandpa. So please, just do this for me."

John pursed his lips and paused for a moment. "Do you have any family to be there?" I shook my head and John sighed again. "Alright but only because I love ya."

I smiled and hugged him. "Oh thank you John! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you so much."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I blinked a few times and looked up at him John never showed _that_ much affection. "You're the only family I got too, besides Mimi. You're like my sister." I smiled. "So if Paul breaks your heart, I'll kick his ass." He said with a chuckle and hugged me again.

**Hey again! **

**Yeah I know it was quick but I really didn't want to build up to the proposal. So yeah I'm jumping between albums. That's kind of how I'm doing my timeline. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it and remember to R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**~Stay Classy!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning George."

George Martian looked at me and rubbed his temples from his spot in front of the control panel. "Morning Penny."

I frowned. "Everything okay?"

George sighed. "They're at it again."

I looked down through the studio glass window and sighed. Paul and John were yelling at each other, while George and Ringo were calmly sitting on the floor. Their yelling was just muffled shouting through the glass but I could tell this one was bad. John's new friend Yoko Ono was sitting on the piano bench and I winced. I liked Yoko, she was quiet and didn't say much during the sessions but for some reason it aggravated the other's she was there all the time. I looked at George and pointed to the MIC button and he nodded. I pressed it and the yelling filled the control room.

"What's wrong with it? Why don't you like it?" Paul shouted a John who was standing across from him with his arms crossed.

"I just think there's too much piano in this-."

Paul cut him off. "Oh bullshit John! It's her isn't it?" He shouted pointing at Yoko. "She doesn't like it does she?"

John narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Paul. "Don't you bring her into this!" He hissed, reminding me of the old John I knew in Liverpool, he could knock teeth out if he wanted too.

Paul scoffed. "I knew it!"

John grabbed his coat off the ground and scowled at Paul. "Fine Paul! Finish the song by yourself, we're leaving."

George looked up. "John, come on. It's no big deal."

"Shut up George." John spat. He and Yoko walked towards the stairs and marched up them. John sped out the door into the front hallway leaving Yoko to trail behind him.

She looked at me with tired eyes and smiled slightly. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it. "Good morning Penny." She said as she walked away.

I was baffled; I just couldn't understand why Paul disliked her so much. She was a nice quiet person. John just liked her in the studio. I sighed and looked at George who was rubbing his forehead. He leaned towards the microphone. "Take the rest off boys; I think we all need a break."

I sighed. "I'm sorry George."

The guys came up the stairs, all without a word and left. Paul stopped in front of me and blinked. I looked at him, not sure if I should be angry or comforting towards my fiancé. His eyes were tired and confused. He sighed. "You saw that didn't you?" I nodded and he groaned. "I'm sorry, if I knew you were coming, I would have-."

"What? Put on an act, and pretend you all like each other?" I said looking at him.

He sighed and looked around. We were alone now and I was glad, because I wanted answers from him. "Probably."

I frowned. "What happened to you two?"

Paul ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Penny." He looked at me and shook his head. "I need a drink."

I was taken aback. "What, a drink? That's all you can-."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Leave me alone Penny. I don't need that right now." He said pushing past me. I watched him leave with wide eyes. He never talked to me like that.

_What the hell has gotten into him?_

* * *

I decided not to go home that night for a while so I walked around the park and town. Various people recognized me but they didn't really care. I walked into the park and sat down on a small green bench. I leaned back and closed my eyes. My mind started to drift off and think about the future, something I normally didn't like to think about. You could tell the Beatles weren't the big band they used to be anymore. You could tell their stardom was fading and the end was coming for them. It broke my heart because I knew friendships would be lost and a big part of music would go thunder from a storm that had passed by boomed over head, threatening of another down pour. I sighed, and looked up at the darkening sky. I should probably get home. A man passed me and I gently tapped his shoulder and stood up in front of him.

He turned around and smiled. "Can I help you miss?"

I smiled back. "Yes, could I have the time please?"

The man looked down at his watch. "Nine thirty."

I groaned. _Damn, I've been out here for four hours…better get home._ "Thank you sir." I said and he nodded. I quickly walked to a bus stop and boarded. I sat down on the velvet seat, not anticipating my return home to face Paul.

When the bus made its last stop closest to my house I got off and walked the rest of the way. The big driveway seemed to be a winding three miles long. I was dreading going inside. Paul was probably drunk and angry and I had never seen that side of him. I walked inside the house and hung my damp coat up. I glanced at the phone and sighed, one unread message. I tapped the play button and listened to the quiet voice on the other side.

"Hey Paul, Its Ringo. Um…I just really was wondering if we were going in tomorrow. You know…to record, uh because it's Zak's birthday. Please call me back. Thanks."

I smiled. Ringo was always so funny when he was nervous. I'll call him later and tell him to stay with Maurine and Zak. I smiled and walked upstairs to find Paul. I walked down the hallway and found our bedroom door was shut. I sighed, he was probably asleep. I opened the door and froze. Paul _was_ in bed, but he wasn't alone. There was a very feminine looking body curled up next to him under the sheets and clearly they were both naked. Finally the realization of what was going on slapped me in the face and I snapped back into reality. I walked quickly up to Paul's side of the bed and found him sleeping peacefully.

"Wake up you asshole!" I screamed and slapped him so hard on the arm the woman next to him woke up.

Paul shot up and looked at me with frantic eyes. "Penny!"

I narrowed my eyes and slapped him across the face as hard as I could causing him to turn his head with the slap. My anger was so high I looked at the woman and lost it. "_Get out of my house now!_" I screamed at her and she grabbed her cloths and ran out the door down stairs. After I heard the front door slam shut I glared at Paul again who was frantically pulling his shirt on. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Paul looked at me. "I – Penny I'm so sorry I was drunk and stupid and I just-."

"Stupid is right you bastard!" I screamed as tears started to stream down my face. I looked down at my ring on my finger and grimaced. It felt tainted and like it was brining my finger. I ripped off the forgotten promise and threw it at him. "I'm done with you! I don't need this Paul!"

Paul held the ring and looked at me with frantic eyes. "No wait- Penny please don't do this!"

I turned and ran. I ran down the hall way and out the front door. I could hear Paul screaming after me but I kept running. Yet again I was running away from something I wanted so badly in life. I guess Paul McCartney can't stay with one person.

_Neither can you. You cheated on Greg with him…_

"Fuck you!" I screamed at myself.

I ran all the way into town and stopped in the park where I found John. I backed up against a tree and slid down until I was sitting on the grass. I pulled my legs up against my chest and sat there with my head on my knees.

I didn't yell.

I didn't talk.

I didn't cry.

I just sat there.

Alone.

**Well Hello People of earth! Yeah I'm alive and I'm still writing the story. I got a bunch of PM's asking if the story was over and I can assure you…it almost is! Hehe...heh… Sorry but it really is nearing the end! It's been so much fun to write and hear all your guy's feed back! You are all wonderful followers and reviewers! If you like my stories please check out my other stories! I have a new Peter Pan one called Boy and a Little Mermaid one called Your Voice! Thanks so much everyone! Oh by the way, school will be starting soon so my updates wont be as frequent! So please be patient! :) I love you all! Peace and Love!**

**~Stay Classy**


	20. Chapter 20

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see I was still sitting on the green bench in the park. I looked around and placed a hand on my chest. I sighed.

_It was just a dream…_

I must have fallen asleep when I came here earlier. I stood up and breathed out a sigh of relief. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as the nightmare I had been paranoid about for so long faded from my memory. It was so real, I thought it really happened. I walked to the bus stop and boarded, feeling a giant sense of déjà vu as I sat down on the black leather seat and looked out the window. The sky was still bright; it had to be only twelve.

* * *

When I got home I hesitated opening the front door, dreading my nightmare would come true. Eventually I opened the door and Martha greeted me with various tail wags and licks. I ruffled the sheep dogs hair and walked inside. I immediately walked upstairs and up to our room. The door was shut and I wanted to vomit.

"Paul?" I asked and knocked on the door softly.

The door opened and Paul stood in front of me. He had on a blue tee shirt and a pair of jeans. I let out a sigh of relief. He put his hand on the door frame and smiled. "Why did you knock? Last time I checked this was your room too."

I smiled and nodded. "I know I just didn't know if you were decent." I said stepping in the room.

He chuckled and shook his head. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Hey Penny?" I turned to look at him. "I'm really sorry for being such a jerk back at the studio, I was just stressed and I just wanted to go home, I'm really sorry." He said and pulled out a bouquet of roses from the top drawer in the dresser. I smiled and took the flowers. My heart was jumping with joy. He still loved me and I still loved him with all my heart. I threw the flowers on the bed and jumped at Paul, wrapping my arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He stumbled back in surprise but soon caught on and held me. "I forgive you." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and kissed my cheek. "Thanks." He looked around and sighed. "I should probably go over to John's house and apologize to Yoko and him."

I nodded. "Yeah, why does she bother you so much?"

Paul shrugged and walked out of the room. "It's always been us four, you know? Having her there is just…different." He said as I followed him down the stairs. "And I don't really like different." He said. He grabbed the car keys and sighed. "Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah, this is between you two."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later tonight." He said and kissed me quickly on the lips before walking out the front door. He got in the car and revved the engine.

I waved. "I love you!"

He smiled. "Love you too."

I watched him drive off and sighed. I turned around and walked into the backyard where Martha was rolling around in a pile of unraked leaves. I sat down on the swing we had attached to our tree and pushed myself back and forth. I looked down at my ring, watching the diamond glisten in the sun's light. It made me smile; I had always been a hopeless romantic. Our wedding was only a month away and we hadn't announced it yet. I don't know if I even wanted to, it scared me what people would think. I wasn't even famous; I was just some girl he had met in Liverpool back in the day.

_Are you good enough?_

I sighed. "Of course I am."

_But before you, Paul dated an actress, with beautiful red hair. You're just a __**normal**__ girl…_

I scoffed. "I am absolutely fine. Paul loves me, he said so. _This_ is proof." I said looking at the ring.

_What about the dream?_

"It was a _dream_…and that's all it will ever be." I said. And I believed myself. I was confident Paul would be faithful to me, and I would do the same.

* * *

"Penny, play that again."

I groaned and held my hands on the piano keys and played the same notes again for what seemed like the eighth time. John groaned and scribbled something on the note pad. "It still doesn't sound right…"

Paul chuckled and leaned back in the folding chair. "It sounds fine to me John."

John grumbled. "Something's missing."

I sighed and closed the piano. "How's about we take a break?" John and Paul both nodded and stood up.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out three Cokes and gave them to the guys. John had come over to practice with Paul at our house because the studio was being painted. I sat down next to John and grabbed the notebook he was holding.

"Let it Be?" I asked looking at John.

He nodded. "Yep, Paul's lyrics. My music."

Paul scoffed and played some ragtime tune on the piano. "Maybe that's what's missing, _my_ music!"

John stuck his tongue at Paul and I chuckled. I "Where's Yoko? Thought she went everywhere with you."'

John took a sip of the Coke and shrugged. "She's got the flu and she wanted to stay home." I nodded but said no more. Paul looked over at us and changed the tune to She Loves You. John turned his head and smirked at Paul. "Really?"

Paul smiled at John and started to sing in a high voice. "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

I laughed and John joined in. "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah." He stepped over to Paul and threw his arm around him as they shouted the last _yeah_ in union.

I clapped and they both stood up and bowed just like the used to. Paul looked at John and chuckled. "I think that's the first time I've ever sung that and heard myself!" He said.

John scoffed. "I know, I've almost forgotten what I sound like."

Paul sighed and sat down on the piano bench leaving John standing alone. "Though…I wish it didn't have to end…"

I looked up, surprised. "End?"

John looked at Paul. "You didn't tell her yet Paul?"

Paul blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I guess the secrets out." He said with a chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes. "So that's it? That's the end of you guys?"John nodded and Paul shrugged. "This is your attitude about this?"

John scoffed. "You sound like one of those girls out there."

I snorted. "Well, I really love the music you all make. It's wonderful, different, and revolutionizing music. And yeah, I'm sad it's going to end…"

Paul smiled sadly. "Me too, I love the band, but…there's more too it then you know." I sighed. I knew he was right, and I didn't ask about it. Paul sighed sadly and took a sip of his Coke. "I gotta announce it next week…"

John looked at him. "How you going to go about that Macca?"

Paul was silent for a moment before he answered. "Well, I guess I could start with; The Beatles are breaking up."

And that's just what he did.

On April 10th 1970 the Beatles were no longer a band. And the world was left with one confusing and frightening question.

"What now?"

**Hello everyone!**

**Yay! Paul didn't really cheat on Penny! I got a bunch of PM's about this and you were all mad at me and concerned about Penny. Whoa people…it's okay. I would never do that to you. Or would I? **** Anyways, yes the Beatles are ending but the story is not. Also, George and Ringo will kind of be fading out slowly and popping in from time to time but these next few will be about John and Paul's relationship. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far and is anticipating the coming chapters! Remember to R&R! Love you all! Peace and Love!**

**~Stay Classy**

**Music List**

**Let it Be**

**She Loves you**

**-The Beatles**


	21. Chapter 21

"Good night Los Angeles! We love you!"

Paul jogged off stage and right into my arms back stage. He was breathing hard and smiling. I kissed his cheek and smiled. "Great show Paul!"

He smiled at me. "Thanks! Geez, LA is crazy!" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Paul put his arm around me and we walked outside behind the stadium where a car was waiting for us. Cameras flashed as people screamed and shouted questions at us. I ducked into the car and Paul followed me. I really hated these reporters. They were ruthless and really didn't care if they invaded your privacy. I guess that's what their job was all about.

Paul turned towards me and smiled. "So, did you like the show?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was great. They always are." I said looking out the window. I chuckled. "I wish I could open this." I said tapping the button.

Paul smiled. "Why don't you?"

I looked at him. "Wont someone like…take pictures or something?"

Paul shrugged. "I don't really care."I shrugged and rolled down the window. The cool night air filled the car and my hair immediately went everywhere. I chuckled and tried to contain the dark brown fluff. Paul chuckled and put his arm around me. "I like your hair, don't mess with it."

I laughed. "That's the first time I've ever heard that." Paul smiled and I looked out the window just as a camera flashed in my face. I leaned forward and saw a car was speeding right next to us and someone was flashing numerous pictures of Paul and me. I groaned. "I hate this…" I said lookin g straight at the camera.

Paul sighed and rolled up the window. "I know, and I'm sorry."

I chuckled. "I guess that's the price you pay for dating a Beatle."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I'm not a Beatle anymore."

I smirked. "Once a Beatle, always a Beatle." Paul snorted but said nothing. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, suddenly tired.

Paul leaned back. "Hey Rocky? Can you turn on the radio?"

The driver nodded and turned the radio on right in the middle of Happiness is a Warm Gun. I smiled and Paul put his arm around me. I loved this song; John's voice was so haunting and beautiful. I stared to think about John and I sighed.

I looked up at Paul. "How long has it been since you talked to John?"

Paul looked down at me a little taken aback. We never talked about John. He sighed. "Well…last I saw him was in '74 so, six years I guess."

I nodded. "Oh…" I narrowed my eyes. "We should call him when we get back to the hotel."

Paul looked at me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, it's almost Christmas and I just miss him."

Paul chuckled. "Penny, its thirty days until Christmas." I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed. "Alright fine, we'll call John."

I smiled. "Good." I was ecstatic now. I couldn't wait to get back to the suite.

* * *

"Come on Paul! You said you would do this after we ate!"

Paul sighed and sat down next to me at the table. "I know, I'm just…nervous."

I smiled. "Why?"

Paul shrugged. "I dunno, John and I aren't exactly the buddies we used to be."

I patted his shoulder and grabbed the phone. "It's gonna be great, I'm sure he'll love to hear from you." I pulled out the piece of paper with John's number on it that Julian had given me. I punched in the numbers and put the phone up to my ear. It rang for a while until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

I smiled and my heart jumped in my chest. "Hey Lennon."

John cleared his throat. "Who's this?" My heart dropped and I sighed. John laughed. "I'm just kidding Penny."

I smiled again this time wider. "You scared me for a second."

John chuckled. "What's with the surprise call? Something wrong?'

"No nothing's wrong, we just wanted to call you since I haven't talked-."

John cut me off. "_We_?" He asked humorously.

I nodded. "Yeah, Paul's here too."

John laughed. "Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and shoved the phone in Paul's face. He looked at it for a moment before taking the phone and slowly pulling it up to his ear.

"John?" There was a pause before Paul's lips spread into a smile. "He chuckled. "Haven't heard that nickname for a while."

I smirked, instantly knowing John had called him Macca. I stood up from the table and gave Paul some privacy. I could hear Paul laughing, he sounded like his old self again. I could hear him rattling off old memories and jokes. I smiled happily knowing Paul had renewed his friendship with John.

"Maybe we'll get to have Christmas with them, or maybe even New Years." I said thinking of things to come in the New Year. I remember John saying it himself in an interview.

_1981 will be a new year and a new start for all of us. Maybe even for peace…_

When Paul came back into the TV room where I was sitting on the couch, he was smiling like a maniac. I looked at him and crossed my arms. "_Told you_." I sang. Paul rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. I turned on the TV and looked at him. "So what did he say?"

Paul sighed. "He had to go because he was working on an album with Yoko, but he said Sean was doing well, and they actually wanted to get together and do something during the holiday." I smiled and Paul leaned back. "I'm really happy you suggested calling him."

I nodded. "Me too." I stretched and laid down so I had my head on Paul's legs. I closed my eyes and yawned. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep Paul…"

He shifted. "That's okay. I'll take you upstairs if you do."

And that was my queue because not even a minute later I was asleep.

* * *

**Hello everyone! **

**If you have already read this and are really confused yeah, I just cut off the last part because I really wanted to do something before it all happened. Anyways I hope you are all enjoying the story! Love you all!  
**

**~Stay Classy**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ouch! Damnit!"

Paul's head peeked around the bathroom door. "What did you do?"

I shook my hand. "Just burned my ear with this damn thing." I said twisting my hair back up in the curling iron.

Paul laughed and straightened his tie. "How do I look?" He asked.

I smiled. "Great, but we're just going to see John. You don't need to dress so-."

"I want to look nice. I haven't seen the guy in years…" He said smoothing his dress shirt down.

I shrugged. "Whatever you say." I said putting down the curling iron and running my fingers through my hair causing the curls to smooth out and bounce around my head. I walked back into our room and pulled off my robe and got dressed in my blue tee shirt and jeans.

Paul walked in and scoffed. "Now I _have _to change. I look way over dressed."

I chuckled. "You're fine." I said as I pulled on the old leather jacket John had given me, I was surprised it still fit after all these years. Paul sighed as I put on my high heels. "Besides, I'm sure John is just as nervous as you are."

Paul shook his head. "That guy? No way, he's a tough as nails."

I shrugged. "You and I both know John had his moments when he is just as venerable as anyone else." I said thinking back to Julia's funeral.

Paul shrugged and sprayed some cologne on. "I'll just change into some jeans." He said walking back to the dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I grabbed my purse and opened my wallet. Inside was the picture John had given me on my seventeenth birthday of us with my dog. I smiled as I looked down at it; thanking God that Paul had a concert here in New York so we were able to come here. I stuffed me wallet in my purse just as Paul walked out. He was in a white dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I smiled. "Ready?"

Paul nodded as he clipped his gold bracelet around his wrist. "Yep." He said grabbing his coat and opening the door for me.

We walked outside to the back of the hotel where a car was waiting for us. We hadn't told anybody where we were going only because if the fans knew Paul McCartney was going over to visit John Lennon, there would be chaos. Let alone the rumors of a Beatles reunion would spark a craze among the fans.

As we were driving down the road to the Dakota I looked out the tinted window and sighed. "I really hope tonight goes well."

Paul smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure it will, we've had this planned for a week. I bet John's excited as ever to see you."

I nodded. "You're right." Although I couldn't get rid of the butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

The ride up the elevator was long and quiet. I could tell Paul was nervous as ever the way he was pacing back and forth. When the doors opened we walked to the end of the hallway and to the door where John's apartment was. Paul exhaled deeply and looked at me. I knocked on the door and stepped back. It was a while before we heard voices and the door swung open.

Yoko looked at the both of us and smiled. "Welcome! Come in please." I smiled in relief at Yoko's warm greeting and walked in. Yoko put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Please take off your shoes."

I was confused at the strange custom but obliged and slipped off my heels. Yoko led us into the living room and I was almost knocked to my feet when I saw John standing in front of the stove cooking. He looked over his shoulder and must have noticed my taken aback expression because he ran up to me and scooped me up in a tightest bear hug I've ever been consumed in.

"Penn! I can't believe you're actually here!" He said twisting me around.

I couched and smiled. "Thanks John. Good to see you too…can't…_breathe_…"

He chuckled and put me down. I dusted myself off and smiled, surprised the forty year old man cold still lift me like that. "Sorry." He looked over at Paul and walked over to him smiling brightly. "Macca." He said sticking out his hand.

Paul looked at him and smiled taking his hand in his. "John."

John smirked and pulled Paul against his chest wrapping his arms around the man trapping him in a long hug. "I missed you Mac."

Paul eyes opened wide with surprised at John's sincere remark. "I missed you too John."

John let go of Paul. "I wish you could meet Sean but he's out with a friend. But come on and look at some pictures of him!" He said pulling Paul away down the hall.

I smiled and turned to Yoko who was smiling too. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I've never seen John this excited before."

I shook my head. "Me neither."

Yoko sat down at the kitchen table and patted the chair next to her. "So Penny, how has life been as Mrs. McCartney?" She said as I sat down.

I chuckled and shrugged. "Great I guess, though I could do without the crazy girl fans."

Yoko smiled. "I guess that's one thing I'm happy I don't have."

I laughed. "Well you're lucky you weren't married to him during Beatlemania."

Yoko nodded. "That I am. Are you excited for Christmas? I'm sure Paul is taking the holidays off."

I nodded. "Yeah, this is his last concert of the tour until next year. Which is nice I guess. I just wish he was home more. I like being in our _real_ home back in England."

Yoko sighed. "I'm sorry. I bet its awful traveling like that all the time."

I shrugged. "It has its moments when kits great. But usually it's pretty annoying."

Yoko was about to answer me when Paul and John walked in laughing. She turned to look at them. "Hello boys."

John smiled. "I haven't laughed this hard in years."

Paul nodded and sniffed the air. "I think something burning John…"

John ran over to the stove. "Shit!" He stirred what ever was cooking in the pot and sighed. "Well dinner's ready…" He chuckled and picked up the phone. "So, what do you guys like on your pizza?"

* * *

I took another drink of the beer while Paul sang and played at the white grand piano as Yoko sang along with Paul to Martha My Dear. In a way I was astonished at what I was seeing. Paul was on the piano bench next to Yoko singing while John was strumming on the floor next to them on his acoustic guitar.

John looked at me and waved me over. "Come here." I walked over and sat down next to him and Paul and Yoko stopped singing. "Play us something, Penny dear."

I stood up and walked over to the piano. "What to you want me to play?" I asked as I sat down.

John shrugged. "I don't care."

Yoko sat up. "Play, In My Life! That's a wonderful song."

I was a little surprised but nodded. "Okay." I said. I looked at John and he handed me his acoustic guitar. I set the guitar along my thigh and cleared my throat. "Here goes nothing." I said realizing I had never sung in front of Paul or John before. I started strumming and as my fingers glided over the strings my mind floated away.

"There are places I remember..."

_I hope New York will bring a better life for you John…_

"All my life, though some have changed…"

_Me too Penny, promise you won't loose touch with me? I can't loose you._

"Some forever not for better, some have gone and some remain..."

_I promise, don't worry remember what I said?_

"All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends I still can recall…"

_What was that?_

"Some are dead and some are living..."

_We'll be seeing each other until the day we die. I promise John. _

"In my life..."

_I'll miss you Penny._

"I've loved them all."

_I'll miss you too John._

I opened my eyes and saw everyone was smiling at me. Paul put his hand on my knee from his place next to me. "Wow Penny, I didn't know you could sing like that."

John shook his head. "Me neither. You almost sounded as good as me" He said with a wink. I set the guitar down and John tilted my chin up. "Are you _crying_ Penny?"

I instantly brought my hands up to my eyes and blushed. There _was_ a tear falling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and shook my head. "_No_, I'm just tired that's all."

John laughed. "Aww, Penny's all emotional now. What's on your mind?" He asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I sighed, annoyed. "_Nothing_ John." I said pushing him away. He laughed and gave me a crooked smiled causing me to instantly smile back. "Nothing ever gets you, huh Lennon?"

John shrugged. "You know me. The rebellious and smart Beatle."

Paul scoffed. "The _smart_ Beatle?"

John smirked. "Hey, you were lucky to get the title of _the cute one_." He said using air quotes and walking over to Paul.

Paul chuckled. "Aww come on, who would resist these doe eyes?" He said batting his eye lashes.

John laughed and dramatically swooned. "Oh Paulie! You _are_ a lady killer." He said falling backwards making Paul catch him.

Paul threw him on the couch and we all laughed. The clock on John's wall rang a few times indicating it was eleven. Paul sighed. "We gotta get going."

John frowned. "Already?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah sadly."

John sighed and I stood up next to him. "Alright, well, I'm really happy you could all come over and visit." He said.

Paul nodded and hugged John. "Yeah, it was great you see Yoko and you."

John pulled away and looked at me. My heart was dropping with every second I looked at him. He had changed so much since I had last seen him. His hair was longer and his facial features were so much more mature now. But his smile was still the same as the old John I grew up with. I hugged him and his hands wrapped themselfs around my waist.

He chuckled. "Nice jacket."

I smiled. "Thanks, it's my favorite jacket. I wear it everyday."

John chuckled. "It looks great on you. Who ever gave that to you is a great guy. He said with a wink. I smiled and laughed sadly. He sighed. "I'll miss you Penny."

"I'll miss you too John." I pulled away and smiled sadly. "We'll call you on Christmas and write to you as much as we can."

John scoffed. "Where have I heard this before?"

I laughed. "Way to many times, that's for sure."

John bent down a little and kissed the top of my head, making me feel even sadder than before. "Bye Penny." He looked au and put his arm around Yoko. "I'll miss you both. You guys mean the world to me."

Those were the last words Paul and I ever heard from John Lennon.

**Hello everyone! **

**School is starting soon so updates will not be often, I apologize for that! I'm really happy I got Paul and John to get together because I wish that happened in real life. Also, I know there are some Yoko haters out there so please don't hate me for putting her in the story. I really don't hate Yoko, though some of the things she's done have gotten on my nerves. But she is a good person at heart and really cared about John. So yeah, personally I think she's a good person. Anyways remember to R&R, love you all! Thanks for reading! **

**~Stay Classy**


	23. Chapter 23

"London just seems like a breath of fresh air right now."

I looked at Paul and nodded. "In a way I guess. I still like being back in America. You know, the country where everyone has straight teeth."

Paul looked at me and smirked. "Mature."

I chuckled and stuffed more clothes in my suitcase. "I think that should about do it." I said closing the bag.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, I'm done too."

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm gonna miss New York." I chuckled. "And John."

Paul smiled and sat down next to me. "I know me too."

"Could we seem him again before we leave?" I asked hopefully.

Paul looked at his watch and shook his head. "We won't have enough time. The car's going to be here in a half an hour. Sorry Penny."

I sighed. "It's okay."

_**RINGGG RINGGG**_

Paul groaned. "_Really_? We're just leaving." He said as he got up to answer to phone.

I looked out the window. You could barley see the snow falling in the dark night sky. It had been a few days since we had seen John and Yoko and it already felt like a month.

"Hello?" Paul asked annoyed as he leaned against the wall. He stood up straighter. "Oh hey Ringo." I smiled and walked over to Paul. We hadn't heard from Ringo in quite a while. Paul's smile faded and all the color drained from his face. "_What_?"

I frowned. "Everything okay?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Well…is he okay?!" Paul took in a huge breath and gasped. "Oh my god…"

"Paul! What happened you're scaring me." I said frantically.

Paul nodded. "I know…yeah she's here." He said looking at me. His eyes became teary and his voice started shaking. "Thanks Ringo Did you tell George?" He paused. "What about Jude and Cyn?"

I froze. _Somethings wrong with John_. "Paul? What happened?"

Paul sighed. "Bye." He hung up the phone and held his head in his hands. A small sob came from him and he started crying. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him a little.

"What happened to John, Paul?" I asked.

Paul looked into my eyes with his water ones and shook his head. "Penny I'm so sorry." He hugged me a buried his head into the crook of my neck. "He's dead…" My heart dropped and I froze. "Some crazy fan shot him."

I pushed away from Paul and stared at him. My mouth was open but nothing came out. I looked at him like he was insane and shook my head. "John's...?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah…John's dead."

A small sob like whimper escaped my lips and I ran into Paul's arms. I bawled into his chest and we stayed there for what seemed like forever.

* * *

_"John?"_

_ The crying boy looked over at me from his spot in the grass next to me. "What?"_

_ I folded my arms behind my head and sighed. "I dunno, you're just so quiet."_

_ John scoffed. "My mum just died… I don't feel like talking."_

_ I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you like this." I said turning on my side to look at him. _

_ The wind picked up and the grass waved around us. His hair blew around his face and he sighed as a tear slipped down the side of his face. His black coat was thrown somewhere behind us. He was just in his white dress shirt, tie and black pants. "I miss her so much already."_

_ I scooted closer to him and he turned his head to the side to look at me. I didn't say anything but I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm under and around me bring me closer to him in a warm embrace. My black dress was waving around in the grass from the wind but I didn't care. I just wanted to try to comfort John as we laid in the grass together behind Julia's house. _

_ John sighed and my head rose and fell with his chest. "Penny?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ His arm around me tightened. "Do you think there's a heaven?"_

_ I nodded. "Yeah…I think there is..."_

_ John sighed. "Do you think she went to…you know."_

_ "Heaven?" He nodded and I smiled. "Defiantly. She belongs there."_

_ John sniffed and wiped his eyes. "God…I don't think I could have gotten though that whole funeral without you."_

_ I smiled. "I'll be here whenever you need me."_

_ John chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Ditto, kid."_

**Hey everyone!**

** Yeah I know, really short chapter and I'm sorry for that! I just wanted to get the whole part of John's death out of the way. Also, the last few chapters are coming up so I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me if you would like another Beatles story! **** Remember to R&R! Thanks so much everyone! **

** ~Stay Classy**


	24. Chapter 24

"How did you two meet anyways…?"

_The small girl sat on her porch steps, tears streaming down her soft small cheeks. She sniffed and cradled her aching elbow in her hand. Her bike lay down in front of her on the grass, the broken wheel spinning around and around as if going somewhere. She sniffed again and wiped her eyes. The sun was suddenly shaded from her watery eyes and she looked up to see a boy her age standing in front of her. His ruffled brown hair was blowing in the wind and his grey vest was un-tucked from his black shorts over his white shirt. He sat down besides her causing her to scoot over and frantically wipe the tears away. _

_ He blinked his brown eyes at her and tilted his head. "Why are you crying?"_

_ She sniffed puffing out her chest and smoothing out her dress. "I'm not."_

_ The boy nodded pointing at a fast dropping escapee tear. "Yes you are. See?"_

_ The girl sighed and dropped her head. "I fell of my bike riding home from school." She said looking at the broken bike. "I scraped my elbow and skidded it real bad." She said holding her elbow. _

_ The boy thought for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell anyone about what I'm about to do. Pinky promise?" He said sticking out his hand as the girl hooked pinkies with him. He sighed and picked up her arm and looked at her. "Mimi does this to me when ever I'm hurt. Makes it feel better I guess…" He said bringing his small lips to the scrape and giving it a feathery light kiss._

_The girl smiled and held her elbow happily. "It worked!" She laughed and hugged the boy. "Thank you!" _

_The boy smiled proudly. "You're welcome…" He said trailing off for a name. _

_She smiled. "Penny Rigby."_

_He smiled and shook her hand. "John Lennon."_

_Penny smiled. "Are we friends John Lennon?" He nodded and she laughed. "Best friends?"_

_John pondered this for a moment. "I dunno. Do you want to be?" She nodded. "Okay, how old are you. I'm eleven."_

_She smiled. "Ten and three fourths!"_

_John nodded. "Okay you're old enough to be my friend Penny Rigby." She smiled proudly and hugged the boy causing him to blush. _

* * *

"And how long did you know John?"

I sighed. "Ever since I was eleven really. I've lost count." I said with a chuckle.

The blond interviewer smiled. "That must have been wonderful, what's you're favorite memory of him?"

_Don't tell anybody what I'm about to do. Pinky promise?_

I chuckled. "I can't tell."

The interviewer smiled. "Ooo, a bit too saucy for TV?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I just made a promise I wouldn't ever speak of it. I can say it happened when I met him though."

She smiled. "Oh how cute! Did you ever have any feelings towards him, attraction wise?"

I blinked and coughed.

* * *

_The alcohol was thick in his breath but I didn't care. I was too drunk to care. I completely forgot who I was and who he was. Hell, in Liverpool nobody wanted to be who they were. His hands were all over me and I wanted him so bad. But did I really? Oh shit I didn't care. All I knew was it was getting hot in here and my clothes were getting lighter. His brown hair was damp with sweat like mine but I really didn't care. His lips were all over me and mine were all over him. Randomly I would say his name, I didn't know if it was encouraging or if I was trying to stop us. It's just going to be a one night stand anyways… Ah what the hell let the alcohol do its thing. _

_ "John…"_

* * *

"No we were always just friends."

The interviewer nodded. "What about when he was killed. How did you find out?'

I sighed. "Ringo called Paul and told us. I broke down and cried. Paul just froze up…he didn't know how to handle it."

She nodded. "How do you feel about John's _bigger than Jesus _comment?"

I sighed. "Oh that…"

* * *

_"Hey Paul."_

_ Paul turned around and sighed. "Hey Penny, can you help me get John too come out?"_

_ I cocked an eyebrow but nodded. I stepped towards the door and placed my ear against it. "John? Are you okay?" I heard shuffling before the door flew open and I was pulled into the hotel room and the door slammed behind me. I was shocked after the fast movements. "John what's going-?"_

_ I was cut off when the man dove at me and wrapped his arms around me trapping me in a tight hug. "Oh God Penny, I've been waiting for you to show up." He moaned into my shoulder. _

_ I could feel his tears running down my neck but I didn't care. I had never seen John cry this much since Julia died. "John, are you okay?" I asked pulling away. _

_ He sighed and sniffed, wiping a few tears away from his red puffy eyes. "Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut?" He moaned sitting down on the bed. _

_ "John…everyone makes mistakes." I said sitting next to him. _

_ He sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Yeah, but people like me aren't suppose to. I'm John Lennon…I'm suppose to be perfect."_

_ I sighed. "You're human John. Nobody's perfect…"_

_ He chuckled. "Yeah…except Jesus…" I laughed and he sighed smiling. He looked at me. "Why is it when ever I'm around you I seem to be happy? Even on a day like this?" I shrugged and he laughed again hugging me. _

* * *

"Nobody's perfect…even John Lennon." I said simply to the woman.

She nodded and smiled. "_Even John Lennon_. Well Mrs. McCartney, how do you feel about the anthology coming out in a month?"

I sighed. "I don't know anything about it. Paul won't tell me anything, he wants to surprise me, but I'm excited as ever for it."

The woman nodded. "How are you feeling right now?" She said smiling at me.

I looked down assuming she was referring to my stomach. "I'm fine." I said holding my ever growing stomach. "We're expecting it to be sometime around December."

The interviewer smiled again. "I'm happy for both of you. Well I think that about does it. It was a pleasure talking to you Penny."

I nodded and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." I shook her hand and lead her out of our living room. "Thanks for the trip down memory lane."

The blond woman smiled. "No problem and I'll be back Wednesday for the photo shoot." I nodded and she starting walking before she stopped and turned around again. "Oh by the way. I do have to ask you, next time I see you, would you mind asking Paul for an autograph for me? I've always had a small crush on him." She said blushing.

I chuckled and smiled. "Absolutely…"

She smiled. "Linda. Linda Eastman."

I smiled. "Absolutely Linda."

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back! I'm so sorry about the long wait! School had been hell and band isnt helping! I hope you liked it and yeah I know I did some saucy things in this chapter but that's the closest thing you will ever get to lemon here! And I'm so evil for putting Linda in here. ;) Anyways, remember to R&R!**

**Love you all!**

**~Stay Classy**


End file.
